Con los truenos de fondo
by Judy Potts
Summary: Cuando no perteneces a ningún lugar ¿A dónde vas? Al único lugar en el que hay espacio para ti. ¿Pero estarías dispuesto a averiguar si realmente hay espacio? Mal sumary, mi primer fic Romanogers pero espero no el último. ¿Qué opinan de él?
1. Con los truenos de fondo

**Con los truenos de fondo**

— ¿Cómo se llamaba la rubia que vivía en tu mismo piso? Cuando aún eras el legendario Capitán América. —Inquirió Natasha abriendo su departamento y permitiendo que Steve pasara delante de ella. Si ya lo había obligado a cargar todas las compras de la semana, lo menos que podía hacer era ser amable… a su manera. Porque después de todo lo ocurrido en la guerra, después de haber tenido que renunciar a sus vidas "seguras" para convertirse en fugitivos, después de pasar tiempo ocultándose de él y de todos para no ser descubierta, volver a estar a su lado en un lugar seguro no tenía precio y ella aprovecharía cada momento juntos como antes no lo hizo. —Tu vecina tiene nombre de dulce ¿No es así? ¿Candy?

— ¿Sharon?

— ¿Ella es la agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.?

—Sí, mira… No sé. —Murmuró dejando las bolsas de papel sobre la barra y encarando a la pelirroja. — ¿Qué quieres lograr consiguiéndome pareja? Y de entre todas las mujeres que conocemos, precisamente con una de la única organización que sigue persiguiéndonos hasta el cansancio. Eres extraña.

—No me juzgues, sólo hago mi obra buena del día. Lo único que quiero es verte feliz. Aunque si a esas vamos, podría presentarte a mi casera. Nina. No te va a gustar mucho su estilo, es muy rusa, pero… bueno. Es una mujer. —Y tras decir aquello, se dispuso a sacar todo de las bolsas de papel que ahora descansaban sobre la barra. —En la puerta el fondo están los vasos, sírvete lo que quieras.

—Me daría pena abusar de la confianza de una dama. —Bromeó colgando su mochila en el perchero de la entrada antes de volver a la barra.

—Eres tan de los cuarentas… —Soltó volteando los ojos con fingido fastidio. Le lanzó una manzana roja a las manos y se dirigió ella misma a la gaveta para sacar dos vasos de vidrio y ponerlos entre ellos. Se recargó en los codos, ligeramente inclinada hacia el capitán y con el escote pronunciado de una forma reveladora, que incomodó al soldado. — ¿Qué te sirvo, guapo?

—Agua… —Dijo con voz contenida mientras le daba la espalda a la Viuda negra y se dirigía a la puerta, a traer el resto de las bolsas. Tras aclararse la garganta y antes de salir al elevador, añadió. —Agua corriente estará bien para mí.

—Rogers… —Exclamó la pelirroja cuando Steve estuvo a punto de cerrar, giró medio cuerpo y vio a la chica revisando bolsa por bolsa. —Te dije que me recordaras comprar jabón y papel higiénico.

—Lo olvidé… —Admitió sonrojado mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Ni hablar, soldado. ¿Va a dejar a ésta dama volver sola al supermercado?

—No, señorita. —Dijo en tono cordial, componiendo una sonrisa diáfana y ofreciéndole un brazo. —De ninguna manera podría.

—Bien dicho, capitán. —Coqueteó ella tomando el brazo y sonriendo de medio lado.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes que protagonizan ésta historia son parte de los cómics de Marvel y películas Disney Marvel; el Capitán América fue creado por Joe Simon y Jack Kirby mientras que la viuda negra por Stan Lee, Don Rico y Don Heck, así que no me pertenecen. Sin embargo, lo que van a leer a continuación es mío, escrito con el único fin de entretener a los lectores sin esperar ningún tipo de compensación económica a cambio.

En la historia vienen los nombres de algunas canciones en las que me inspiré para escribir éste One-shot, aunque podría convertirse en una historia un poco más completa si les gusta y si me dan sugerencias para seguir con éste proyecto.

Espero que disfruten leer ésta historia tanto como yo disfruté escribirla, díganme ¿Merece un review?

* * *

Steve le había pedido a Natasha que esperara en el auto, él habría ido a abrir su puerta y cubrirla con su chaqueta de cuero si la rusa no hubiese salido disparada hacia los departamentos. La tormenta caía con tal brutalidad que el trayecto del supermercado al estacionamiento había sido más que suficiente para que ambos quedaran empapados. Ni hablar del hecho de tener que cruzar la acera para poder entrar en el lujoso edificio donde vivía la ex-agente, dado que la luz se había ido en la manzana y no había manera de abrir el portón para meter el auto al estacionamiento.

Una vez dentro, con la ropa mojada y sabiendo que no había otra cosa que pudiesen hacer más que esperar a que la tormenta amainara, ambos agentes intercambiaron una mirada divertida por la imagen de su compañero de equipo. Natasha soltó la risa al ver a Steve sacudir las manos en un intento fallido por quitarse el agua de encima.

—Me daré un duchazo. —Anunció la pelirroja mientras se iba desabotonando la blusa y se encaminaba al baño. Sonrió ante el sonrojo del capitán y luego murmuró. —No tardo mucho, no te vayas a ir.

—No señorita. Aquí esperaré.

Y aunque realmente no tardó más de diez minutos, cuando volvió a la sala, encontró al capitán de pie en su sitio, con un charco de agua a su alrededor.

— ¿No te has movido? —Soltó sorprendida.

Steve se giró sobre sí mismo para ver a la agente pero volvió a darle la espalda, sonrojado hasta las orejas cuando hizo consciente que la pelirroja iba cubierta sólo por una toalla que a duras penas alcanzaba a cubrir su cuerpo, sus largas piernas pálidas y sus hombros delgados pero fuertes eran lo único que ocupaba su mente justo en ese momento. Natasha sonrió conforme con lo que había desencadenado en el capitán Rogers y volteó los ojos.

—Oh, vamos. ¿No ves a una mujer desnuda desde 1945? No me digas eso.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Eres mi compañera y mi amiga, no es correcto. —Soltó incómodo cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba alguna muestra de pudor por parte de la espía.

—Como sea. —Murmuró ella caminando hasta él, puso la mano sobre su hombro e hizo presión para obligarlo a agacharse un poco, en su oído murmuró. —Estás mojando mi piso. Puedes darte una ducha si quieres. Al fondo, la puerta a la derecha.

Steve sintió algo caer alrededor de sus pies y no pudo evitar mirar incrédulo sobre su hombro cuando se percató de que Natasha había dejado caer la toalla a su alrededor y caminaba desnuda por el pasillo que le había indicado. Por un momento sólo fue capaz de ver la manera en que sus piernas conseguían que su trasero y caderas se movieran y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar de mirarla.

Cuando escuchó una puerta cerrarse, tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, deseando poder quitarse de encima el peso de sentirse perseguido.

Agradeció cuando se percató de que Nat había dejado un par de toallas secas sobre el lavabo y sonrió sacando el único cambio de ropa que le quedaba después de pasar tanto tiempo huyendo y dejando cosas atrás.

Por un periodo en su vida después de ser descongelado, había estado seguro de que ese mundo moderno sólo lo necesitaba como el Capitán América, no había espacio para Steve Rogers, un muchacho chapado a la antigua. Y entonces pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo cosas por su cuenta, de su época que lo ayudaran a mantenerse ocupado y no volverse loco. Un tiempo coleccionó estampillas, hizo un álbum de baseball, recopiló discos de vinil con música "de verdad" hasta que comprendió lo que era Internet y aprendió a usarlo.

Y de pronto, un día, como si el destino se hubieses apiadado de su alma, se encontró con que no era el único que no tenía un lugar en el que encajara.

Ser parte de "Los vengadores" le había dado algo que hacer durante algún tiempo, su mente estaba ocupada y tenía muchos motivos para mantenerse enfocado, además de sobrevivir a luchar contra una flota alienígena, enfrentar a un asesino desquiciado, reencontrarse y tratar de reivindicar los demonios de su pasado, destruir HYDRA… otra vez… Sí, había estado ocupado.

Y en medio de ese "Estar ocupado" había conocido a muchísimas personas que habían conseguido hacer de la vida algo menos pesado. Disfrutaba sus discusiones con Tony, la información que Banner proporcionaba, las competencias de ver quién tomaba más cerveza en menos tiempo contra Thor, los debates con Clint para saber si era mejor pelear cuerpo a cuerpo o hacerlo a distancia, y por último, disfrutaba profundamente todo el tiempo que pasaba discutiendo con Natasha sobre qué chica era mejor para él, o todas las burlas sarcásticas e inteligentes que hacía respecto a su edad, o todas las historias del tiempo que había servido como espía rusa y todas las personas a las que había conocido. Lo que más había disfrutado era el día en que ella había hablado de su vida en Rusia antes de que todo iniciara. Su vida como _Prima ballerina_ en la ópera Rusa, su esposo, su infancia y su formación académica. Ella sí que era una cajita de monerías.

Y sin darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando, sin percatarse del rumbo que habían tomado las cosas y sobre todo, sin darse cuenta de cuándo se había convertido en un hecho irrevocable, se había enamorado de ella.

Pero ella era una espía, una mentira completa y además, estaba enamorada de Banner… Hasta que él la había dejado.

Un día había decidido confiar en ella y puso su vida en las manos de una completa extraña que parecía ser sincera sólo cuando estaba con él. Había cosas de su vida que ni Clint sabía y aunque había pasado mucho tiempo preguntándose si aquellas historias serían una realidad o sólo otra mentira más, había decidido confiar.

Se colgó la toalla en el cuello y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del lugar, escuchando cómo la lluvia golpeaba con brutalidad las ventanas y el tejado, sonrió siguiendo la música hasta encontrarse con una habitación bastante amplia, un estudio de baile con las paredes cubiertas por espejo y una barra, encontró a Natasha al centro girando sobre sus puntas de ballet y sonrió admirando la manera en la que aquella mujer bailaba, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros girando en bucles irregulares ahora que no estaba alaciado. La música casi parecía un tango pero los movimientos fluidos que hacía la chica eran irreales. Un silbido escapó de la boca del capitán y ella, en un reflejo ante una posible amenaza, se rodó hacia el frene en un salto de parkour hasta una mochila que no había visto. En un parpadeo tenía a Natasha apuntándolo con un arma. Ella tardó un segundo más en enfocarlo y lanzó su arma al piso.

— _¡Damn, Rogers!_

—Lo lamento… Yo… —Tartamudeó avergonzado. —No fue mi intensión asustarte.

— ¿Asustarme? Me sorprendiste, no me asustaste. —Tomó una respiración para recomponerse y sonrió mirando a Steve. —Vamos, preparé chocolate caliente.

— ¿Chocolate caliente? —Repitió confundido.

—Sí… Pensé en prepararte un frappe pero después recordé que no te llevas realmente bien con el hielo y cambié mi táctica.

—Muy graciosa.

—Vamos, te va a gustar la oscuridad.

— ¿Cómo es que tienes luz?

—Tengo un generador individual de luz, pero no puedo encender todos los focos del apartamento, puedo encender por ejemplo… —Murmuró agachándose en una lámpara de pantalla a un lado de los sillones, daba una vista cálida y romántica, y ella tuvo que apartar esa idea de su mente. Steve se sentó y sonrió para su amiga.

—Es acogedor. —Admitió con una sonrisa amplia, misma que Natasha correspondió de inmediato. Salió hacia la cocina y regresó con dos tazas altas llenas casi hasta el tope, las entregó ambas a Steve y luego se dirigió a su estéreo para conectar su reproductor de música y mirar al cap.

— ¿Bailas?

— ¿Qué es eso? Suena como…

— ¿De tu época? —Bromeó quitándole las tazas de las manos y dejándolas en las mesas.

—Ja, ja.

—No, en realidad es moderno, llámame cursi, pero es de un musical sobre la vida de Marilyn Monroe… La canción se llama _History is made at night._ Ven, baila conmigo. —Dijo al final tomándole una mano y obligándolo a levantarse.

—P-pero, Nat, no sé bailar. Nunca lo he hecho.

—Desde 1945.

—Ni siquiera en ese entonces, de verdad Nat, nunca he bailado antes.

—Tal vez sólo es encontrar a la pareja ideal para hacerlo. —Murmuró poniendo una mano de Steve en su cintura y luego dando un paso, sin percatarse de que, por un momento, Steve se había quedado helado. —Por favor cap. Baila conmigo. —Y por un momento, ella tuvo que guiar los pasos de ambos, riéndose internamente por el sonrojo en las mejillas del americano y tratando de mantener la cordura. _— ¿_ Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Oh, vamos, me vas a decepcionar.

—Nunca he bailado.

—Sólo déjate llevar un momento, no te va a matar improvisar. Tienes que haber visto a miles de personas bailar miles de veces, ¿no se te grabó nada?

—Tal vez un par de pasos.

—Muéstrame.

—Sí, señorita.

Y a partir de ése momento, Steve tomó el control del baile, haciendo a Nat girar sobre sí misma un par de veces y luego reclinándola hacia atrás. Se balancearon por todo el salón como un par de enamorados al ritmo de la canción y llegó un momento en el que Natasha no pudo evitar pedacitos del coro, haciendo que su voz melodiosa se alzara sobre el sonido del aparato.

 _Cause history is made at night  
So close the books, turn of the lights an listen…_

 _Let my heart be the teacher…_

Y Steve no pudo evitar reír al lado de esa chica, que estaba más cómoda en sus brazos de lo que nunca estuvo en ningún lugar.

El final de la canción fue un cliché bastante clásico, Steve la hizo girar un par de veces sobre sí misma y luego la atrajo de nuevo para reclinarla de espaldas al ritmo de la canción. Cuando la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, ella recuperó el control y se aferró con fuerza al cuello del capitán para besarlo con pasión contenida. Él correspondió al beso con torpeza y luego se separó unos pasos, cubriendo su boca y evadiendo el contacto visual con la viuda.

—Lo siento, perdóname Nat, yo no…

—Steve… ¿Está todo bien? —Inquirió nerviosa.

—No, no lo está.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Eres mi mejor amiga, esto no está bien, yo nunca he sido hombre de una vez. Llámame anticuado todo lo que quieras, pero no puedo hacer esto sólo por diversión, no… es mi estilo. Además…

—Tú ya tienes a tu chica especial. —Repitió en automático, bajando los hombros y alejándose un paso en dirección a la cocina. ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado ese rollo de la chica especial y no pertenecer a ningún lugar? Bueno, ella no pertenecía a ningún lugar tampoco, ni siquiera a los brazos del hombre que la miraba con amor y la protegía de todos los peligros que los rodeaban.

Podía vivir con eso.

—Sí, la tengo, pero ella no me quiere para una vida.

—Oh, vamos, Fuiste el legendario Capitán América, salvaste a la humanidad y el planeta al menos mil veces y eres todo "valores y fidelidad" encarnado. ¿Quién no querría una vida a tu lado? —Escupió herida y ácida. Harta de tener que lidiar con sus propios demonios que le recordaban constantemente que jamás sería feliz a su lado y sintiendo que la vida le jugaba una broma pesada con mayor amargura al estar sonando de fondo la canción _Second hand White baby grand_ , como un refuerzo a esos pensamientos.

—Tú. —Soltó en un arranque de valentía mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba el rostro entre las manos. —Tú no querrías una vida a mi lado, soy demasiado blando para ti y tú eres toda una mujer de éstos tiempos tan horribles y duros, tú jamás podrías ser feliz a mi lado, no creas que no he visto cómo sufres cuando me dices la verdad, no creas que no sé…

—Sí, sufro. —Soltó poniendo sus manos sobre las de Steve. —Porque mentirte duele, pero decirte la verdad es peor, porque no quiero que sepas el monstruo que soy y que llevo dentro, porque soy sólo eso, un monstruo con una bonita carcaza.

— ¿Y yo que soy entonces? ¡Míranos! Por mi culpa fuiste tratada como una traidora, Rhodes está inválido, el equipo roto, miles de vidas fueron puestas en peligro y T'Challa…

—Todos han perdonado cosas peores que eso. Sigues siendo un santo.

—Uno que te ama, Natasha, y que es incapaz de pasar sólo una noche a tu lado porque sabe que no soportará el esto de su vida sin ti.

(The love i meant to say – SMASH)

—No mientas… —Musitó entre lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta cubrir las manos de ambos. —No te queda mentir. No a mí.

—No miento. —Murmuró antes de besarla con ternura, sintiéndose perdido entre los labios expertos de la espía, se escuchó el tronar de un rayo golpeando la tierra y las luces de la habitación titilaron un momento antes de que ambos se separaran. La tormenta no había amainado, al contrario, era cada vez más brutal, pero ellos estaban encerrados en su burbuja, con la música y los truenos de fondo. —No sé hacer esto. Y tú eres una experta en todo esto. Y no sé qué hacer cuando estoy contigo, y te volviste mi mejor amiga tan rápido que no sé qué hacer con todo lo que siento por ti. Porque te amo, Natasha, porque tú eres mi chica especial y mi primer baile. Y odiaría si alguna vez me quedara sin tu risa, ni tu sarcasmo, ni tus bromas respecto a mi edad o…

La rusa cortó la distancia entre sus bocas y cubrió a Steve con un beso tierno y dulce, como hacía años no besaba.

—Cap. Hace tiempo no existe lugar en este mundo para gente como nosotros ¿No es así? Pero a tu lado siempre hay lugar para mí… Steve, tú conoces a la verdadera Natalia, tú conoces a la mujer detrás de la _Viuda Negra_ , y no me has echado fuera, eso es más que suficiente para que te quiera en mi vida… Porque también me enamoré. —Y tras decir aquello, volvió a besar los labios de Steve permitiendo que él tomara el control. En un movimiento fluido, él tomó sus rodillas y de un salto, ella tuvo sus piernas envueltas en torno a la cintura del capitán, que cargó con ella hasta su habitación.

Se sentó en la cama con Natasha aún trenzada a su cuerpo, plantando besos por todo el rostro de Steve con lágrimas nuevas surcando sus mejillas pues por primera vez estaba de nuevo en casa.

Él sonrió cuando ella comenzó a recorrer la tela de su camiseta hacia arriba, déjandolo con el torso desnudo en un movimiento. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando ella acarició su piel con las yemas y lo obligó a recostarse.

Con sumo cuidado le quitó los pantalones y luego volvió a besar su boca, sintiéndose tan perdida cómo él lo estaba en esos momentos, ambos soltaron una risa nerviosa cuando ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Vaya, para haber tenido tantas misiones de seducción de individuos pareces bastante nerviosa. —Bromeó Steve mientras ella trataba de reponerse del nerviosismo.

Y tenía dos opciones. Soltar algún sarcasmo para alejarlo de las zonas sensibles de su corazón, o ser honesta… Y se inclinó por la segunda. —Es sólo que nunca he hecho el amor.

Steve sintió el subidón de adrenalina y giró, colocando a Natasha bajo él.

Con devoción le quitó la ropa a la pelirroja y se deleitó en trazar un camino de besos que iban desde su cuello, pasando entre sus pechos y hasta su ombligo, para después recorrer el camino de regreso, arrancando suspiros de placer a la boca de su enamorada.

—Natasha… —Murmuró contra su piel. —Mi Natalia…

—Sí, tuya…

— ¿Mía? —Repitió incrédulo. —Mía cómo.

— ¿Quién quieres que sea? —Murmuró confundida mientras Steve recorría el camino de besos de regreso hasta su cuello. Pegado a su oído, murmuró.

— ¿Qué tal mi novia?

Y aunque el capitán en realidad era bastante novato, la guía de Natasha por su cuerpo fue más que suficiente para saber qué hacer en el momento correcto.

Porque pertenecía a aquel lugar, no importando dónde en el mundo estuviera, sabía que si estaban entre los brazos del otro, nada podría ir mal.


	2. Nuestro departamento

Steve despertó sintiendo algo tibio trenzado en torno a su cuerpo, por la reinante oscuridad que había a su alrededor sabía que aún era de madrugada, así que prefirió tratar de volver a dormir, aunque tardó un poco más en conciliar el sueño de nuevo al percatarse de que el origen de la tibieza que sentía era, ni más ni menos, la piel desnuda de Natasha.

La pelirroja usaba de almohada el hombro del súper soldado y uno de sus finos brazos se aferraba a su pecho en un gesto inocente y posesivo en partes iguales. Steve se quejaba mucho del frío de Rusia y se preguntaba cómo era posible que su Nat fuera capaz de vivir en un lugar así. El hecho de que hubiese crecido en ese clima y en ese ambiente no justificaba nada, Rusia era un infierno de hielo permanente, las lluvias y las nevadas no ayudaban absolutamente en nada.

Pero ellos dos estaban encerrados en una burbuja cálida en aquel momento.

Steve pasó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de su Nat y sonrió cuando la pelirroja arrugó la nariz por el roce de sus cabellos. Suspiró luchando contra las ganas de besar su frente, aquel gesto tímido le ocasionaba cierto nerviosismo, pero ¡Por amor a Dios! La tenía desnuda sobre su cuerpo, y su frente no era lo único que había besado unas horas atrás. ¿Cómo había recuperado el pudor tan rápido si él mismo seguía desnudo, aferrado a las piernas de Natasha con las propias, como si aquello fuese a evitar que ella se le escabullera?

Suspiró de nuevo, moviendo los cabellos que aún rosaban la nariz de Natasha. Ella soltó el agarre sobre el pecho de Steve un momento para rascarse la nariz y volvió a tomar posesión del soldado entreabriendo los ojos. Sonrió como una tonta al encontrarse con la sonrisa boba de su enamorado y se apretó más contra el cuerpo de su amante, emitiendo leves ronroneos poco propios de ella.

Ella también suspiró antes de murmurar entre dientes. —Vy vyglyadite ochen' krasivo.

— ¿Qué? —Espetó confundido sintiendo que el sueño terminaba de abandonarlo. Escuchar la risa tonta de Natasha lo tranquilizó un poco, pero igual él miró fijo a la mujer entre sus brazos, esperando la respuesta.

—Te ves muy guapo. —Tradujo reacomodando su oído contra el pecho del americano, buscando el latido de su corazón para arrullarse. —Muy, muy guapo.

—Y tú eres hermosa. —Respondió. Sin embargo, Natasha ya se había quedado dormida de nuevo.

Steve sonrió paseando las yemas de sus dedos por toda la espalda de Natasha, trazando círculos de distintos tamaños y permitiéndose llegar un poquito más abajo cada vez. Sonrió deteniéndose en el borde de la cobija y apresó a Nat entre sus brazos antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir.

* * *

2 Nuestro departamento.

Gracias a todos por poner ésta historia en favoritos y por agregarla a sus listas.  
AngiieHerondale  
Saga0676  
Sajonia-Weimar  
Belulu  
Mayageek2  
Nocapla5  
Dcarlettspider  
Rogers'G  
Nany Hatake C

Mariana García: Gracias por tomarte un minuto para comentar mi historia. No sé si verás ésto pero si lo lees, me encantará saber tu opinión.  
Kuchi-San: Me encantará compartir ideas jaja, gracias por el mensaje. Nos seguimos leyendo y yo estaré encantada de seguir posteando más de ésta pareja, definitivamente amo el Romanogers y si puedo hacer algo porque haya un poquito más de eso en éste fandom, lo haré.

Decidí agregar un par de cosas más a ésta historia antes de dejarla morir. Hace poco recordé que tenía un par de ideas sueltas guardadas por ahí y decidí desempolvarlas a ver si cabían todas en un mismo espacio. Bueno, parece que sí caben. Así que, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Merece un Review?

* * *

Despertó de nuevo. A lo largo de la noche se había despertado unas cinco o seis veces, en tres ocasiones por pesadillas. El delirio de persecución le había impedido dormir la mitad de la noche y la apremiante sensación de que, en cualquier momento, un ejército armado entraría rompiendo los vidrios de las ventanas para llevárselos a encerrar, lo había tenido en el filo entre la conciencia y el sueño, por un momento pensó que en toda la noche no podría volver a dormir, pero luego de que Nat saliera de la cama, envuelta sólo en su camiseta, y volviera con una taza de té, pudo conciliar el sueño de nuevo y dormir el resto de la noche.

Durante semanas, todo el tiempo que pasó buscando a la espía, había estado dormitando en posadas y había pasado noches enteras viajando en camión o pidiendo aventones en la carretera. Tenía meses sin dormir una noche de corrido y se preguntó por un instante si su Natalia no habría puesto algún somnífero en el té de… ¿Qué había dicho que era?

Abrió los ojos percatándose de que la luz se colaba por su ventana, ya había amanecido, serían alrededor de las diez de la mañana si sus cálculos eran correctos. ¿Cómo podía haber un día soleado después de la tormenta tan terrible de la noche anterior? Con todo y que aparentemente era luz solar, la vista de la ventana era tan pálida que daba frío contemplarla.

Suspiró buscando a Nat a su alrededor, percatándose al fin de que aparentemente estaba solo en la habitación. Miró a la mesita de noche, donde encontró un llavero con forma de su escudo, tres llaves sobre una nota cada una. Steve sonrió con curiosidad ante aquello, abriendo la primera nota.

 _¿El abuelo despertó? Seguro ya era hora de tus medicamentos. Para ser un adulto mayor eres bastante vigoroso._

Steve se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se envolvió en la cobija. Se sintió tonto al instante, no había nadie viéndolo ¿O sí? Era raro encontrar un mensaje escrito en papel, estaba tan acostumbrado a las nuevas tecnologías que ver la letra a puño de su enamorada, lo hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Siguió leyendo.

 _Te entrego la llave de la entrada, no dejes abierta la casa, yo cierro con llave cada vez que salgo, así que te pido un poquito de consideración. Me da miedo que entren a robar. Cuídala, es la única copia que tengo de ésta llave y no confío en los cerrajeros._

Steve sonrió poniendo la primera llave en su nuevo llavero. Soltó una risa cargada de amargura ante la ironía del asunto. Él no era más el capitán américa, había renunciado a su escudo y a su identidad al "Traicionar" a Tony y a los vengadores. Pero supuso que aquella pequeña muestra de afecto era parte del humor sarcástico de su…

 _ **Novia**_ …

Esa palabra lo golpeó, el llavero resbaló de su mano y aterrizó en sus rodillas cuando comprendió lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Tanto él como Natalia habían desnudado sus corazones, el acto carnal parecía carecer de importancia si lo comparabas con el hecho de que La Viuda Negra había mostrado las zonas más heridas de su corazón y las había puesto sin reparos en las manos de Steve. Recordó partes de la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior, recordó las manos heladas de Natalia trazando caminos por su pecho cuando él la había abrazado.

Recordó la petición de la chica. _Hace mucho tiempo que no soy ni una chica. Tenme paciencia en lo que aprendo a ser una novia._

Steve suspiró recuperando el llavero y percatándose de que al reverso tenía un grabado. Las iniciales de Natasha. Suspiró preguntándose desde hacía cuánto tiempo ella tendría aquel llavero. Y tomó la segunda llave y la segunda nota, sonriendo al percatarse de que cada llave tenía un color distintivo pintado con esmalte para las uñas en la argolla.

 _Ésta llave es del estudio de danza. No entres con zapatos por favor. Es mi_ Sancta Sanctorum _y me daré cuenta si la duela del piso se raya. Especialmente si la rayas con un bastón. ¿Vas a poder caminar después de lo de anoche? Digo, ¿No es peligroso que hagas ejercicio tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo está tu espalda?_

Steve sonrió sarcástico. ¿Cómo era posible que se burlara de él incluso en la distancia? _No, señorita._ Pensó en decirle cuando la viera. _Soy como el vino, entre más añejo, mejor calidad._ Pero luego pensó en que se burlaría también de un dicho popular por la antigüedad del mismo. Soltó una risa floja revisando el reverso del papel y dándose cuenta de que aquella era toda la nota.

Llave rosa, estudio de ballet. Sería sencillo recordarlo. Puro sentido común.

Levantó la tercera llave y la nota, azul.

 _Cuídala mucho. Ésta es la llave de_ Nuestra _habitación._

Y nada más.

Steve sintió el corazón dar un vuelo y sonrió releyendo aquella simple línea, dándose cuenta de que su corazón se había agitado igual que la primera vez que leyó _Nuestra habitación._ Sonrió preguntándose qué había hecho Natalia en él, que ahora se sentía tan entumecido.

Suspiró recostándose en la cama, preguntándose si podría tener una vida tranquila en un país en el que casi no se le conocía.

Aunque después de todas las cosas que habían hecho en todo el mundo, después de todas las veces en las que habían aparecido en las noticias internacionales, su rostro debía ser súper conocido. Una vez había visto un cómic en el que el héroe se ponía lentes y aquello era más que suficiente para que el resto del mundo ni se enterara de quién era en realidad. Sonrió pensando en que una vez él y Natalia habían buscado la manera de pasar desapercibidos en un centro comercial y ella había usado esa táctica. Él de lentes y gorra.

¡Y funcionó!

Consideró lo de los lentes un momento más y luego se sentó.

Puso la última llave en su lugar y echó una breve ojeada a su alrededor, encontró una silla al lado del espejo, y sobre ella ropa doblada con unos lentes de marco grueso encima. Soltó una risa al darse cuenta de que Natalia había pensado en aquello y sonrió al percatarse de que la ropa que había dejado para él aún tenía puesta la etiqueta.

Sonrió encontrando una última nota.

 _¿Hablas ruso? Reformulo. ¿Cómo sobreviviste en Rusia tanto tiempo si es que no hablas mi idioma? Hay una cartera en la mesa, es tuya, si sales, no tardes mucho, dijeron que nevaría ésta noche así que no me hagas esperar. Te veré para las cuatro, espero._

Sonrió. ¿Cartera? ¿Ahora era un mantenido?

Suspiró. Hasta ropa interior nueva. Soltó una risa cuando imaginó a Natasha metida en una tienda de ropa, revisando camisetas para tratar de adivinar su talla. ¿Lo había comprado en la mañana? ¿Qué hora era? Casi se tropieza de camino a la cocina al ver el reloj de pared y percatarse de que pasaba de las tres de la tarde. Había dormido de más. Seguro hasta había temblado y él no se había dado cuenta. Suspiró hastiado. No le gustaba desperdiciar tanto tiempo, pero agradecía haber podido dormir tanto.

Se puso el pantalón oscuro de mezclilla, la camiseta negra de manga larga y el chaleco gris, preguntándose si Natalia no habría encontrado alguna tienda que tuviera más colores para elegir. Sonrió pensando en que si quería pasar desapercibido, aquella había sido una buena elección. Sus botas debían estar aún empapadas, así que se aventuró descalzo por el apartamento de la chica, dándose cuenta de que el lugar era aún más grande de lo que había pensado. Encontró en la casa varias habitaciones aparentemente vacías, preguntaría al respecto cuando viera a la pelirroja, encontró también una habitación con tres paredes cubiertas de libros, un escritorio al centro con lámpara de mesa. Romántico incluso. Dio con el cuarto de servicio, una lavadora, una secadora y un lavabo de mármol empotrado en una esquina. Vio sus botas y las de Natalia escurriendo en esa esquina, colocadas con cuidado, casi con devoción, para que escurrieran toda el agua que habían logrado atrapar. Encontró la habitación de invitados llena de polvo… obvio. Y cuando se cansó de cuchichear por el lugar, volvió a la cocina para buscar algo de comer.

No había nada.

La nevera estaba casi vacía si no contabas un par de botellas de vino, dos o tres verduras y un cartón con un letrero indescifrable para él. Habían comprado enlatados el día anterior, y algo de pan, pero nada con lo que él supiera preparar algo que saciara su hambre y no se sentía en confianza de abusar de la hospitalidad de Natalia. Suspiró a la par que su estómago emitía una queja. Volvió a la habitación y se encontró con que en su lado de la cama había un par de botas café oscuro, sonrió incrédulo al probárselas y comprobar que eran de su talla.

—Haces magia, Natalia. —Murmuró negando con la cabeza.

Husmeó en el armario de la chica, dando con un rincón que tenía alrededor de doce bufandas acomodadas. Sonrió envolviéndose una color blanco, tejida, parecía hecha a mano. Se colocó los lentes, tomó prestado un gorro negro y luego enfiló hacia la puerta de la casa, si mal no recordaba, aún le quedaba algo de ropa seca. A un lado de la puerta, junto con su mochila vieja estaba su última posesión de su vida en América. Tomó su última chaqueta del perchero y salió asegurándose de cerrar, tal y como Natasha había pedido en las notas. ¿A dónde iba a ir?

En los últimos días antes de encontrarla, o al menos antes de asegurarse de que de verdad la había encontrado, había estado vagando en algunas tiendecitas de comida cerca de la zona de departamentos en la que vivía Natalia, sabía el camino a comprar comida para llevar y decidió seguir con la misma estrategia que lo había mantenido con vida, fingir demencia y hablar a señas con las personas que lo atendieran. Era cierto, no hablaba perfecto ruso y entendía algunas cosas gracias a todo el tiempo que había pasado con Natasha en todas las misiones que habían hecho juntos, pero no podría defenderse.

Sonrió considerando pedirle a la rusa que le diera unas lecciones, que le enseñara lo básico y así poder andar por su cuenta algún día. Conseguir algo que hacer para aportar algo a la casa.

Se sonrojó por el pensamiento, por cómo lo había estructurado. "La casa"

Llegó a la acera y sonrió de oreja a oreja al percatarse de que Natasha, con la mitad del rostro oculto por una bufanda idéntica a la que él llevaba, acababa de bajar de su auto con una bolsa de papel abrazada. La pelirroja hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, como invitándolo a cruzar la calle.

Steve la alcanzó y tomó las bolsas de papel.

—Me preguntaba si me dejarías morir de hambre. —Murmuró Steve antes de plantar un beso en la mejilla de Natasha. La rusa sonrió ocultando su sonrojo y le dio un leve empujón a Steve para poder tomar su bolso del asiento del copiloto.

—No sabía que ya habías despertado. Cuando te dejé ésta mañana parecías lo suficientemente dormido como para permanecer así otros setenta años. Ya sabes, hace frío aquí también.

—Ja-ja. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Ganándome la vida para poder pagar nuestro apartamento. —Se quejó fingiendo dramatismo. No se percató de que Steve se había quedado helado a media calle al escucharla decir aquello. Nat frenó girando sobre sí misma. —Vamos. O nos arrollarán por estar a media calle. En casa no hace tanto frío.

—Sí, yo… Sí. —Balbuceó antes de conseguir avanzar un par de pasos hacia ella y alcanzarla en la entrada. — ¿Cuando dices nuestro te refieres a…?

— ¿Pretendes dejarme después de todo lo que pasó anoche? —Murmuró indignada. — ¿Después de tantas confesiones, vienes, me besas y te vas?

— ¡No! —Exclamó sorprendido, tratando de arreglar su desliz. —Es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa, digo, es tu hogar y yo soy un intruso que…

—Rogers. —Llamó divertida encarándolo, aprovechando que tenía las manos ocupadas. Le bajó la bufanda y ella misma se descubrió el rostro. —En mi vida no eres ningún intruso. —Y plantó un beso tímido en sus labios, temiendo recibir el rechazo del capitán, pero percatándose de que él correspondía con ganas.

Después de todo, ambos estaban en casa.


	3. Ballet

Después de algunos días, Steve por fin comenzaba a acostumbrarse a "la casa", el frío y a la ausencia de Natalia. Había venido a resultar que la ex agente se dedicaba a dar clases en una academia de ballet por las mañanas y hasta las 3 de la tarde Steve no sabía nada de ella. Al principio se había quejado al respecto, alegando que él se quedaría solo la mayor parte del día y sin amigos ni ganas de ser visto en la calle, no tenía nada a lo que salir de casa. Ante tantos reclamos, la pelirroja terminó consiguiéndole un ordenador, internet y un curso de ruso en línea para entretenerlo.

Steve Rogers había quedado atrás y, contra su voluntad, Natasha había conseguido papeles "legales" para su nuevo compañero de cuarto: Alexandr Nóvikov. Sasha de cariño.

Steve se había negado rotundamente a autodenominarse Sasha, a pesar de ser parte de su nueva identidad.

—Sasha no. —Espetó mirando a Natalia mientras ella preparaba la cena. La aludida le dedicó una mirada inocente, cargada de interrogaciones, Steve tenía ambas manos recargadas en la barra que separaba la cocina y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué no? —Repuso divertida.

—Sasha… Suena a nombre de perro… O de mujer en todo caso.

—Sasha es el diminutivo de Alexander. —Defendió volviendo su atención a la estufa.

— ¿No había otras opciones? —Renegó cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí. Alik, Dima, Sergey, Yerik, Akim… Pero me gusta Sasha. ¿Cuál habrías elegido? —Murmuró parándose a un lado de Steve cuando se percató de que el americano estaba revisando su identificación y su pasaporte.

—Habría elegido no tener una nueva identidad.

— ¿Ves? —Soltó con tono triunfante. —Por eso ahora eres Alexander Iosifovich "Sasha" Nóvikov. ¿No te gusta? —Preguntó al final, componiendo una expresión de desencanto y enfocándose de nuevo en la cocina. Tras un suspiro de resignación, añadió en voz baja. —Podemos cambiarlo si quieres.

—No es que no me guste ser "Sasha"… Es que voy a extrañar a Steve Rogers… —Admitió abrazando a la pelirroja por la espalda, luchando contra el sonrojo en sus mejillas, aún temeroso de tomarse esos permisos con su (Y tenía que repetírselo a menudo para creerlo) novia.

—Yo no. —Comentó la rusa sonriendo antes de regresar el beso. —La ventaja que tenemos de tener nuestro propio rincón oculto del resto del mundo, es que aquí tú sigues siendo Steve Rogers, y yo Natasha Romanoff… Aunque afuera sea Alianova y tú Sasha.

— ¿De dónde salió Iosifovich?

—Tu padre. —Murmuró sonrojada atendiendo al fuego. —Se llama Joseph ¿No? Iosif aquí… es… el patronímico de su nombre, todos los niños tienen el de su padre. A veces también las niñas. Así tendrás algo de Steve Rogers aun cuando seas Sasha.

* * *

3 Ballet.

Investigando me encontré con que en Rusia la palabra Familia es lo mismo que apellido.

Sajonia-Weimar: Concedido, la verdad es que me olvidé de cambiar el "Complete" por "In progress" cuando actualicé el capítulo anterior y no quiero dejar morir tan rápido la historia, escribiré un poco más, tengo entre manos una conversación pendiente entre éstos dos de cómo fue que Steve por fin dio con ella así que desarrollaré un poco más para llegar a eso y a ver que sale, me encantará seguir conociendo tu opinión, gracias por leerme.

Kuchi-San: #TeamRomanogers 4 ever jaja Gracias por agregarme al grupo, estaré encantada de intercambiar ideas y seguir escribiendo. Y también concedido, Hoy me he dado un par de ideas de cómo continuar con el desarrollo de un par de capítulos más. No tengo idea de qué hacer después, pero ya irá surgiendo algo. Nos leemos pronto y gracias por comentar!

* * *

Natasha había pensado en todo, tenía que admitir Steve. A falta de mejores cosas qué hacer, ahora que tenía quince días estudiando el idioma de su novia, podía perfectamente entablar una conversación con algún extraño en la calle, podía pedir indicaciones y comida, y había logrado hacer un par de amigos en una tienda de ropa cercana.

— ¿Quién te dejó en la calle, Sasha? Esto es mucha ropa. —Había dicho uno mientras le entregaba las bolsas con camisetas térmicas para el invierno.

—Mi ex. —Pensó en Tony. Pensar en los vengadores era doloroso. Había quebrantado el espíritu de algunos y había desencadenado algo más que una pequeña guerra civil. Era cierto. Tony Stark se había quedado con el escudo y aquello lo era todo para él, así que no estaba mintiendo al responder.

— ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? —Espetó un hombre mayor mientras acomodaba las camisetas sueltas de la estantería y sonreía. —Porque yo no.

—Ay, bombón… —Murmuró el de la caja, Ylia, al ver entrar a Natasha, la rusa llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, un abrigo grueso y el cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo, su rostro estaba enmarcado por dos hebras de cabello sueltas que caían con gracia hasta el filo de su mentón en una curvatura elegante y juvenil. —Yo no necesito comprenderlas, con explorarlas me doy.

—Sasha… —Murmuró sorprendida. O al menos eso pareció, pero Steve estaba tan acostumbrado a detectar las mentiras de su Natasha que sonrió con ganas al verla quitarse los lentes oscuros para "enfocarlo mejor". — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —Comentó recargándose en el aparador.

La pelirroja no supo responder. Abrió y cerró la boca una sola vez antes de sonreír y encogerse de hombros. —Venden buenas lociones.

— ¿Para qué quieres una loción de caballero? —Murmuró confundido. La rusa sonrió coqueta pasándole por un lado y dirigiéndose al anaquel de perfumería. Se tardó todo cuanto quiso hasta que eligió una colonia seca que no tenía nada que ver con sus gustos personales en aromas ni con lo que ella había dicho que le quedaba bien. — ¿Alianova?

—Alianova. —Repitió Ylia sonriente. —Tiene nombre. —Bromeó con Boris, el de las camisetas, al verla dirigirse a la caja. Steve tomó sus bolsas y siguió a la pelirroja cuando esta salió de la tienda.

Ambos subieron al auto de la chica y él la miró enfurruñado. —Natasha.

Ella soltó una carcajada antes de jalar a su novio por el cuello y besarlo. —Tranquilo, Sasha. —Soltó divertida haciendo énfasis en el apodo antes de poner una mano en su rodilla y arrancar el auto en dirección a casa. —Es para Dima. Mañana le darán papel de cascanueces para la próxima navidad ya que nuestro cascanueces se retira.

Steve soltó un bufido por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al frente. Sonrió cuando la mano de Natasha se deslizó hacia arriba, rozando su entrepierna y consiguiendo que él se sentara erguido ante la sorpresa. —Nat… —Murmuró sorprendido, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no lo veían transeúntes ni conductores.

—Tranquilo, tigre. Te dejo en casa y salgo a un mandado, olvidé comprar algo.

— ¿No quieres mi compañía?

Natalia le dedicó una mirada inquisitoria y volvió la vista al frente sonriendo. —Yo sí. Pero tienes examen hoy, no pensé que dejar morir a Steve Rogers te fuese a hacer un desobligado.

— ¡¿Hoy es mi examen?! —Exclamó mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Natalia pisó acelerador a fondo al ver la preocupación de Steve y soltó una carcajada cuando el capitán se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se aferró a su asiento con ambas manos.

.

(Melendi – Flores de agua y plomo)

— ¡Un deux trois, un deux trois!

Natalia contaba a la par que daba aplausos para marcar el ritmo de la música en la grabadora. Aquella mañana soleada y helada, se había encargado de cubrir el grupo de niñas, las edades variaban desde los nueve hasta los doce años y las estaturas eran igual de diversas, pero todas y cada una de ellas, con su palidez y su expresión de ausencia, bailaban al mismo nivel.

Bueno, tenían nueve años más o menos, no podías esperar a que su interpretación fuese la más extraordinaria de todas, pero en lo que hacían, aquello era bello.

—Brazo a la barra. Primera de pies. —Exclamó avanzando al lado de la fila de niñas, que se acomodaban ya en sus posiciones. —Brazo en primera y extiendo. —Indicó haciendo ella misma el movimiento, volvió al frente de la fila y ella misma tomó la barra para indicarles con su cuerpo los movimientos. —A segunda y vuelvo, preparo mi brazo… Más abajo, Svetlana. Subo a primera al frente, como si estuvieseis abrazando una pelota.

—O al pianista de avanzada. —Murmuró una niña de cabello oscuro y facciones afiladas.

—Ivanova, te escuché.

—Perdón, madeimoselle.

—Extiendo y abro a segunda. —Exclamó abriendo el brazo y supervisando a las niñas, formarlas por estatura le ayudaba a asegurarse de que estuvieran haciendo bien los ejercicios. —Y alto, alto, alto, paso a tercera de brazo y vuelvo a preparación. Abro segunda de brazo, y Demi plié. —Las niñas obedecieron manteniendo la vista al frente. —Vuelvo, y relevé, brazo al cielo y sigue tu mano con la mirada, gira el rostro. Más alto, Giulia.

Le disgustaban los calentamientos con las niñas pequeñas, las adolescentes y las adultas solían hacerlo casi por sí solas, sólo debías darle las indicaciones y ella podía desentenderse y calentar su propia rutina, pero las pequeñas se desenfocaban.

Muchas de ellas serían bailarinas excepcionales y la mayoría llegaría a ser corista de ballet, pero si acaso una de ellas lograra ser prima ballerina, seguramente terminaría en depresión. Rusia no era un país precisamente amable con su gente, el frío constante, las nevadas, las semanas y hasta meses que podía una persona pasar encerrada en su hogar por las tormentas de hielo, conseguían que los índices de desempeño del país fueran altos, pero muchos podían carecer de habilidades sociales por ello. Sus habilidades sociales era algo que le agradecía al espionaje. La habían entrenado para ser un camaleón perfecto y adaptable al entorno en el que se moviera. Podía ser la maestra de ballet más encantadora de toda la academia y podía ser la más fría y despiadada asesina a voluntad.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba en todo.

Suspiró antes de dar indicaciones a las niñas y cambió la pista de música.

Dejar atrás a Natasha Romanoff, de nuevo, había sido especialmente doloroso en aquella ocasión. No por dejar atrás su vida de Norteamericana, o por despedirse, de nuevo, de su nombre y de su "familia" sino por el hecho de que Natasha Romanoff representaba todo lo que alguna vez había tenido con Steve Rogers. Saber que Alianova podía tener algo con Sasha era extraño y a la vez reconfortante. —Aliyevska. —Llamó escandalizada mientras las niñas seguían atravesando el salón de un lado al otro. —Endereza la cadera en tu _petit jeté._

Un romance entre Alianova y Sahsa implicaba muchas cosas. Principalmente porque se trataba de la primera identidad nueva que tendría Steve, y seguramente el anticuado capitán querría ser lo más fiel posible a Steve Rogers a pesar de ya no serlo.

Sonrió al ver a las niñas ejecutar los saltitos de un lado al otro de la habitación y volvió a marcar el ritmo de la pieza con aplausos para que las niñas que iban más lento se acoplaran al ritmo de sus compañeras.

Ivanova se paró en primera al lado de Natasha y la miró déspota. La ex agente se preguntó si aquella pulga se portaría igual con las otras maestras de la academia. Y cuando vio que la niña le sostenía la mirada, tuvo que recordarse a sí misma _Sólo es una semana en lo que vuelve Olga, sólo es una semana y volverás a las adolescentes._

—Ivanova. —Murmuró cediéndole el permiso de hablar.

— ¿Por qué todo lo hacemos _petit_? ¿Cuándo vamos a iniciar lo _grand_?

—Cuando alcances la agilidad para hacerlo. —Espetó dando por zanjado el tema. ¿De quién era hija aquella cría? Debía ser alguien importante para hablarle así a su profesora.

—Soy ágil, la más ágil de aquí.

—Y también la más pequeña y la más irrespetuosa. Deshonras tu "familia" a cada comentario.

La niña enrojeció por la rabia y se plantó frente a Natasha, consiguiendo su atención por completo.

—Póngame a prueba.

Natasha aplaudió con fuerza cuatro veces y el resto de las niñas dejaron de moverse. Se pegaron a la barra y esperaron un momento a que la madeimoselle les diera indicaciones. Sin embargo, Natasha subió a puntas en donde estaba.

Avanzó sobre sus puntas, tomando vuelo antes de murmurar. —Petit jeté. —Hizo el movimiento con la gracia y la elegancia que sólo se conseguía bailando toda una vida, volvió a punta y siguió avanzando con movimientos veloces y gráciles, acompañando su avance con los brazos antes de anunciar su siguiente movimiento. —Jeté. —Hizo el salto y volvió a puntas, llevó los brazos a segunda y a tercera antes de anunciar. —Grand jeté. —Hizo el salto logrando el Split en el aire, sonrió ante las caras del resto de las alumnas, todas fascinadas con el movimiento que había hecho su profesora. Natasha llegó hasta el final del salón y ahí, se preparó para hacer tres saltos más, tres _grand jeté_ de un lado al otro del salón, mimos que consiguieron el aplauso de las niñas.

De todas menos de Ivanova. Quien ladeó el rostro esperando una explicación.

Natasha encaró a las niñas volviendo a primera de ballet y sonrió. —Ivanova nos va a mostrar cómo se hacen los jeté y los grand jeté. Dice que está lista.

Las niñas murmuraron entre ellas, cubriendo sus bocas para evitar que Ivanova les leyera los labios, la ex agente vio en el reflejo del espejo el rostro de susto que acababa de poner su estudiante aludida, así que recurrió a su autocontrol para encararla con una expresión neutral.

—Pero…

—Dijiste que estabas lista, quiero verte, te evaluaré y definiremos si lo estás.

Ivanova tomó vuelo, hizo el petit, el jeté y se detuvo antes de terminar, dedicó una mirada de reojo a Natasha y luego trató de hacer el salto lo más parecido posible al de su mentora. Saltó alto, es verdad, pero no consiguió ni la gracia, ni el grand. Suspiro esperando encontrarse con el regaño correspondiente ante su falta de habilidad y de respeto, en lugar de eso se encontró con la mirada amable de Natasha, quien comentó. —Nada mal. Pero aún te falta fuerza en las piernas. Si me lo permites. —Murmuró arrodillándose frente a ella. —Sigamos con lo petit para prepararte a ser Grand.

—Sí, madeimoselle. —Murmuró avergonzada, sintiéndose humillada frente a sus compañeras. Y lo siguiente la tomó por sorpresa.

—Svetlana, tu turno. Petit, jeté y grand.

—Pero yo no dije nada. —Exclamó la niña sorprendida.

—No es un castigo, es una evaluación sorpresa. Si lo hizo una, lo harán todas.

Ivanova miró a Natasha de reojo antes de murmurar. — ¿Las va a humillar a todas?

—No. Las voy a evaluar a todas para que ninguna te humille a ti.

— ¿Por qué?

Natasha la miró. ¿Por qué? Buena pregunta. No sabía la respuesta. —Porque es lo justo. Ve con el resto antes de que me arrepienta. —Amenazó tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Una vez que todas las niñas pasaron, Natasha las sentó en círculo con las piernas bien extendidas para hacer el calentamiento de cierre. —Brazo derecho arriba, arriba, arriba, inclina el cuerpo y toca el hombro derecho de tu compañera, ahora brazo izquierdo.

Natasha suspiró cuando por fin las niñas salieron corriendo del aula en búsqueda de sus padres y sonrió al darse cuenta de que uno de los profesores de avanzada la había estado observando desde el piano. Él le dedicó una sonrisa amable antes de acercarse a besarle ambas mejillas.

—La clase ha estado espléndida, Alía. Has sabido manejar la insurrección de la pequeña como una experta, cualquiera diría que te especializas en las más pequeñas.

—Cualquiera diría muchas cosas, Nikolai.

—Te noto distinta. —Comentó tomándole una mano y haciéndola girar. Natasha tuvo que suprimir un suspiro de hastío y fingir una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a recuperar sus cosas para irse a casa, ansiaba irse a casa. — ¿Te hiciste algo? Estás muy sonriente.

— ¿No puedo estar feliz y ya?

— ¿Y a qué debemos tanta felicidad?

Natasha pasó por un lado de su compañero y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta, donde compuso una mueca coqueta y murmuró. —Hasta luego, Nikolai. Tengo un compromiso.

—Alía. —Exclamó alcanzándola en la puerta. — ¿Llevas mucha prisa?

—Sí. Tengo pendientes en casa.

— ¿Quieres compañía?

—Ya tengo, y la mejor. Muchas gracias. —Subió a su auto y suspiró pensando en que ahora ya no tenía por qué mentir respecto a las razones por las que rechazaba constantemente a su pretendiente. Al pasar por enfrente de la academia y percatarse de que Nikolai había estado observando su auto, suspiró frustrada, bajó la ventanilla y sonrió. —Voy tarde, Nikolai, ¿Para dónde vas el día de hoy?

—Depende de para qué vayas tarde. —Comentó tratando de coquetear con la pelirroja.

—Mi novio espera por mí. —Comentó con una sonrisa al final mientras arrancaba su auto, dejando a Nikolai plantado a media acera con expresión de pasmo.

Natasha nunca admitiría que había disfrutado, como pocas cosas en su vida, ver la cara de su pretendiente al escuchar la palabra "novio" en una frase de Alianova.

Agradeció internamente cuando el ascensor se detuvo en su piso y sonrió dirigiéndose a su puerta al escuchar la música. La gente de su edificio generalmente no hacía mucho ruido, así que la música sólo podía venir de un lugar.

Abrió la puerta y sonrió encontrándose con la mesa puesta, un aroma agradable flotando en los pasillos y el sonido del piano invadiendo el lugar. Steve no sólo había hecho la comida, había recibido "el encargo" que habían hecho un par de días atrás. A Steve se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de comprar un piano, alegando que el estudio de danza que Natasha tenía en casa y sus ensayos en la madrugada, no podían estar siempre acompañados por una grabadora y ya.

Natasha suspiró dirigiéndose al estudio de baile y sonrió al ver el piano de media cola instalado en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, sonrió al ver a Steve balanceándose ligeramente mientras sus dedos volaban por las teclas al compás del Nocturno 9 de Chopin. Steve apenas levantó la mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa a Natasha, continuó tocando para deleite de la rusa, y ella a toda prisa corrió para quitarse los zapatos y calzarse de nuevo las zapatillas de punta. Al verla de pie al centro del salón, con los pies en posición y los brazos en primera, Steve interrumpió la pieza y volvió a comenzarla. En alguna ocasión había escuchado de Natasha que disfrutaba poner esa canción en los calentamientos de las adolescentes, debía gustarle mucho si prefería bailar un poco más que ir a comer.

Él nunca la había visto bailar.

Inició la pieza con aquel pensamiento ronroneando en su cabeza.

Sabía que Natasha Alianova Romanova bailaba ballet, y en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos (salvando al mundo o teniendo misiones pequeñas) jamás la había visto subir a puntas, así que cuando ella comenzó a moverse con gracia y delicadeza, él puso toda su atención en Natasha, dejando que sus manos recorrieran el teclado en automático. Sabía la pieza de memoria, se la había aprendido cuando había descubierto que era de las favoritas de la rusa. Ahora que veía a su amada bailando en puntas al ritmo de las notas, también se había convertido en su propia favorita.

Suspiró.

Comprendía, ahora que la veía bailar, por qué ese lugar era su _Sancta Sanctorum,_ como ella había dicho alguna vez; al verla en puntas, al descubrir lo aislados que podían estar del mundo en esa nueva burbuja, al perderse él mismo en las notas del piano se daba cuenta de algo.

Cualquier lugar en el que pudiese ver a Natasha bailar, cualquier lugar en el que pudieran estar _Juntos_ también era su santuario.


	4. Flores

Steve estaba recostado en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo, admiraba el perfil afilado de Natasha, quien se recostaba contra su estómago y le devolvía una sonrisa tímida muy poco propia de ella, ambos envueltos en pijamas de lana ya que la noche anterior había sido fría, la más fría que hubiese pasado Steve bajo techo. Por un momento se permitió creer que, si él hubiese nacido en esa época y nunca hubiese sido el legendario Capitán América, y que, si ella no hubiese sido una espía rusa y doble espía norteamericana, ellos podrían haberse conocido como dos civiles que se topan por casualidad, pero terminan siendo el destino del otro.

Sonrió ampliamente apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de Natasha y disfrutó escuchar la risa tímida de su pelirroja ante este simple acto. La observó detenidamente, cómo ella abría los ojos y le dedicaba una mirada cargada de curiosidad por aquel gesto. Un mes juntos en Rusia. Un mes le había tomado a Steve acostumbrarse a la idea de que tenía permiso y completa libertad para iniciar un contacto físico cariñoso con la pelirroja que ahora reposaba a su lado, un mes completo para terminar de comprender que ella decía la verdad cada vez que se llamaba suya y le llamaba "mío" mirándolo a los ojos, un mes de tenerla desnuda sobre su cuerpo cada mañana y esperar a que se le terminara el sueño ahora que él despertaba primero.

Un mes largo y fugaz al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió ella sonriente mientras Steve recorría un trayecto de la punta de su nariz hasta su frente y terminaba por enterrar su mano entre los rizos de la pelirroja. — ¿Taciturno?

—Somnoliento. Hoy no quiero salir de la cama. —Admitió admirando a su novia girar sobre sí misma para recargar su peso en los codos. Por primera vez se permitió abiertamente deslizar su mirada por toda la espalda de su chica, recorrer y comerse con los ojos todas y cada una de las curvaturas que la constituían hasta terminar por su curva favorita. Una sonrisa tímida enmarcada por el sonrojo que sólo él podía provocar en ella. Era gracioso escucharlo, tenía el acento muy marcado, ya no sonaba norteamericano cuando hablaba inglés, pero tampoco sonaba ruso hablando en ese idioma. El primer día libre de Natasha y de Steve al mismo tiempo, dado que había terminado por fin su curso en línea.

—Hay que quedarnos en cama, entonces. —Murmuró recorriéndose en la cama hasta apresar el pecho de Steve en un abrazo y acurrucarse en el hueco de su cuello, suspirando y haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz.

* * *

4 Flores

Sajonia-Weimar: He estado leyendo mucho sobre Irkutsk desde tu sugerencia y me enamoré de esa ciudad, realmente me parece un buen lugar para instalarse y ya vi lo del lago Baikal, me gusta, voy a estructurar algo así. Gracias por las sugerencias, estaré encantada de seguir leyendo más de tus comentarios y si tienes algún otro comentario o sugerencia, estaré encantada de leerla.

Chicas de #TeamRomanogers! Gracias por tanto apoyo y ya me estoy poniendo al corriente con sus historias, me tienen colgada de un hilo, con cariño para ustedes éste capítulo!

* * *

Junio... ¿Cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara? Porque ellos habían estado tan encerrados en su burbuja que a duras penas se habían percatado de cómo había ido subiendo el calor. Si bien, estar tan cerca de Siberia podía ser contraproducente gracias a los climas gélidos a los que podrían enfrentarse, Irkutsk era cálido en el verano, muy cálido ahora que ambos se habían vuelto a acostumbrar a los vientos helados y nevadas rusas. Aquel día el clima prometía alcanzar la máxima de veintisiete grados, Steve agradecía haber amanecido casi a veinte, estaba todo sudado y se andaba descalzo por la casa, defendiéndose sólo con una camiseta de manga corta y sus bóxers de licra. Sonrió cuando sintió los pasos felinos y discretos de Natasha que entraba a la habitación. Aunque ella fuese casi un gato, él había aprendido a escuchar sus pasos cautos.

Steve se había adueñado de la cocina, Natasha lo observaba divertida, sentada en lo alto de su banquito desde la barra, disfrutando cómo el capitán se paseaba de aquí allá, buscando sazonadores e ingredientes para preparar un desayuno "decente" una vez al año. No era que no adorase la comida rusa. Bueno, no, no le gustaba del todo. Pero cuando era Nat quien cocinaba, entonces sí que amaba la comida. Pero preparar el desayuno, la comida y la cena al menos una vez al mes era parte del trato, porque aunque fuese a adoptar a Sasha, tenía derecho a consentir a Steve de vez en cuando. Aquel juego de palabras era gracioso para ambos y se había convertido en un chiste personal que flotaba entre ellos cada que hablaban de uno o de otro.

Steve había confrontado a Natasha. Ella al menos había podido conservar su segundo nombre, y cuando la ex agente había admitido que jamás había usado Alianova como un alias, Steve no se quedó conforme del todo, pero ya no apeló.

Puso el plato de pancakes frente a Natasha y sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la pelirroja cuando ella contó más de doce en la torre.

— ¿Y esto?

—Me gustan. —Murmuró sonrojado antes de poner un par de platos frente a ella, cada uno con dos huevos estrellados, un par de tiras de tocino y pan tostado. Sonrió sirviéndose tres pancakes en su propio plato y sentándose al lado de la pelirroja, quien sonreía fascinada ante el menú que su novio le ofrecía después de haberse metido el primer bocado. —Mucho. —Añadió con la boca llena.

Natasha soltó una carcajada ante el gesto infantil del capitán y se dispuso a servirse un vaso de leche y untar de cajeta casera su propia torre de pancakes. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Steve cerrar los ojos para disfrutar un poco más el sabor en su boca, y se permitió disfrutar ver al hombre que había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

Porque eso había hecho Steve Rogers, poner su mundo patas arriba y la había obligado, sin darse cuenta, a replantearse un millar de convicciones.

Recordaba una noche en la torre de los vengadores, era el primer día que ella estaba en el complejo y se dignaba a dormir en su habitación. Aunque sus cosas estaban ahí desde meses atrás ella rara vez pasaba una noche en el lugar.

Y ahora recordaba por qué no lo hacía. Tenía pesadillas.

Recordaba cómo había sentido los brazos de Steve cerrarse en torno a su cuerpo cuando por fin había podido despertarla de sus malos sueños, recordaba al capitán llenando su bañera con agua templada y ofreciéndole privacidad, recordaba cómo ella misma se había metido a la bañera con todo y pijama pidiendo, suplicando, a su líder de equipo que se quedara con ella. Y recordaba cómo ella se había hecho bolita en un rincón de la bañera mientras Steve se sentaba en el suelo a su lado, prometiendo que todo iría bien.

Sonrió cuando se percató de que el capitán leía el periódico.

Hacía tiempo que había adquirido esa costumbre. Se preguntó si buscaría noticias de los otros Vengadores y una vocecita en su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez que sí, se trataba de eso. Él la había ayudado a superar los horrores de su pasado y le había ayudado a entender que nada podía cambiar lo que ya había sido hecho, pero que ella podría día con día construir un presente más bondadoso y prometedor.

¿Por qué demonios ella no podía hacer lo mismo con él?

Suspiró hastiada retirando su plato y yendo a su habitación. Cuando él leía el periódico pocas cosas podían sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Sonrió con picardía ante una idea que atravesó su mente de lado a lado como un rayo, se vistió para salir y tomó su sujetador de encaje negro. Steve amaba el encaje negro.

El capitán levantó la vista con el rostro rojo cuando vio el sujetador de Natasha aterrizar sobre su periódico, y la fulminó con la mirada al percatarse de que la chica estaba vestida para salir.

— ¿A qué debo tanto entusiasmo? —Espetó molesto.

—Vístete. —Ordenó con una sonrisa radiante y coqueta. Amaba verla coquetear.

— ¿Para qué ocasión?

—Vístete. —Repitió pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros del rubio para aferrarse a su pecho antes de besar su mejilla y añadir. —Por favor.

Lo soltó dirigiéndose a la entrada y sonrió al verlo levantarse, aún con el periódico en la mano.

.

(Supermarket flowers – Ed Sheeran, sé que tal vez no tiene nada que ver la letra, pero escuchaba esa cancion cuando escribí esto)

Ellos nunca habían tenido una cita.

Steve no se había percatado de aquel hecho. Se había convertido en un ritual para él salir por las mañanas de algunos días a hacer las compras de la semana, claro, siempre después de correr un rato y sólo si Natasha ya se había ido a la academia, mientras ella permaneciera en caso, él la seguía como un perro faldero por todo el departamento, arrancándole besos y suspiros; cuando por fin se había hartado de no hacer nada, había conseguido un trabajo (si podía llamarlo así) como profesor en una escuela cercan al departamento, donde enseñaba inglés a estudiantes de catorce a dieciocho años desde las diez de la mañana y hasta las tres de la tarde.

Sasha Nóvikov había vivido en "el extranjero" durante cinco años, en Brooklyn y ahí había logrado perfeccionar su acento norteamericano. O al menos esa era la versión oficial cuando hablaban con alguien en la calle y preguntaba por qué el acento no se le notaba casi en el inglés, pero sí mucho en el ruso.

Steve sonrió con ganas cuando Natasha entrelazó sus dedos con los de él antes de correr hacia el tianguis de frutas que se había instalado a media plaza. Ella amaba comprar manzanas desde que se había dado cuenta de que le gustaban tanto a Steve, y aprovechaba cada vez que veía frutas frescas para sorprender al capitán.

Ella lo soltó y se enfrascó en una conversación con la anciana que vendía las frutas, su chica hacía preguntas a cada minuto, así que él aprovechó ese momento para escabullirse y echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

Miró a la gente, paseando entre los puestos, muchos de ellos turistas de todos lados del mundo, gente ajena a todos los horrores que podían enfrentar ahora que "el mundo" ya no se limitaba al planeta tierra. Suspiró horrorizado de pensar en los Vengadores. Había algo flotando en el ambiente que lo obligaba a recordarlos una y otra, y otra vez. No estaba del todo seguro de si se debería a la culpa, a la tristeza o a la descepción que sentía de sí mismo tras haberlos traicionado a todos sólo por seguir sus convicciones.

¡Por Dios, Rogers!

Suspiró pensando en todas las veces que le había dicho a Natasha que su pasado era sólo eso, pasado, y que el resto de la vida se limitaba a qué estaba haciendo en ese momento para poder hacer un mundo mejor. Cuando se enlistó en el ejército, décadas atrás, creía que con la misericordia de Dios y el amor por la patria, podría salir airoso de cualquier problema que se le presentara enfrente; ahora se preguntaba si merecía la misericordia divina. Ya no tenía una patria a la que volver o a la que defender.

Suspiró profundo recordando una de sus primeras conversaciones con Natasha luego de que la encontrase de nuevo. Tendrían al menos cinco días viviendo juntos. La espía trazaba figuras etéreas en el pecho de Steve mientras él jugaba distraídamente con sus caireles rojos.

— _No merezco ésta paz. —Había murmurado antes de levantarse y sentarse en el borde de la cama, con las sábanas enredadas en el cuerpo y el corazón quebrantado. Si antes se había sentido fuera de lugar, ahora sabía que el mundo lo echaría fuera si alguna vez volvía a encontrarse en casa. Las manos de Natasha lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. La mujer se había acercado casi sin hacer ruido y ahora tenía las piernas enroscadas en torno a la cintura de Steve y apresaba su pecho con fuerzas, recargando una mejilla en su hombro para mostrarle una sonrisa._

— _Tampoco yo._ — _Admitió con una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire._ — _Y aquí estamos._

— _Nat, ¿Cómo puedes estar cerca de mí sabiendo todo lo que hice para llegar a este punto? Por mi culpa los Vengadores se separaron, Rhodes está en quién sabe qué estado, Tony tiene crisis de ansiedad, Wanda y Visión pelearon frente a frente, y tú te estás escondiendo del mundo, te arrebaté otro hogar._ — _Murmuró al final como si aquel fuera el pecado más grave de todos los que cargaba en su lista._

 _Natasha soltó una risa por lo bajo, como si acabara de escuchar una incoherencia. Suspiró antes de soltar a Steve y obligarlo a recostarse en la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, consiguiendo que se sonrojara hasta las orejas. Después de cinco días seguía sin acostumbrarse a la desnudez de la espía, quien había permitido que sus cabellos ocultaran sus senos, sin saber que la chica consideraba seriamente descubrirse por completo sólo por ponerlo más nervioso._

 _Optó por no hacerlo, se recargó en el pecho de Steve y cerró los ojos tomándole las manos para obligarlo a abrazarla._

— _¿Qué hay de mí?_ — _Steve la miró confundido, como si aquellas palabras no tuvieran sentido en ningún sentido._ — _Yo soy la ex espía soviética que dedicó la mitad de su vida a cometer actos infames en el nombre de su patria, asesinatos silentes y golpes de estado tan brutales que me pondrían tras las rejas el resto de mi vida, en una celda pequeña, fría donde nunca diera el sol. Yo soy el monstruo sin sentimientos que se esconde bajo la cama y tú, Steve Rogers, el legendario Capitán América, fidelidad y valores, vino a ver a la niña asustada oculta detrás del catsuit negro y las armas de precisión._

Natasha por fin se había convencido de dejar el pasado atrás y ahora el capitán en persona, que había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para convencerla de aquello, no podía con su propio pasado. Suspiró pensando en que tal vez, Sólo tal vez, un día podría dejar el pasado atrás y ser feliz.

Podía estar en su burbuja de felicidad de vez en cuando, permitir que Rusia lo adoptara y lo tratara como a un hijo, y hacer un hogar con Natasha en aquel lugar, un refugio seguro para Steve y Natasha, y él podía seguir dándole vida a Sasha sin problemas, siempre y cuando Alianova estuviese dispuesta a sostener su mano.

Natasha se percató de que Steve no estaba a su lado, miró a su alrededor un momento y abrió los ojos pasmada al localizarlo, sosteniendo un ramo de flores que casi ocultaba su pecho por completo. El rubio le dedicaba una sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes. Natasha se enderezó y sonrió observando con detalle al capitán, alto, rubio, fornido (no había pasado un solo día sin que él hiciera su rutina ya que había adecuado una de las habitaciones vacías como un mini gimnasio personal), con la barba bien cuidada pero larga, ocultando la mitad de su rostro para darle a Sasha un detalle personal.

Natasha amaba sus ojos, amaba la manera en la que Steve sonreía aun cuando ocultaba la sonrisa de su boca, porque aquellos ojos infinitamente claros no podían mentirle a la espía. Las flores no eran sólo un regalo, eran una disculpa. Sonrió acercándose a recibir las flores, percatándose de que otras parejas que habían estado paseando en el mercado les dedicaban miradas de asombro al percatarse del tamaño del ramo.

— ¿Es una disculpa, Rogers? —Murmuró mirando las flores.

—Eh, yo…

Natasha tomó el ramo y hundió su nariz entre las flores y aspiró profundo. Sí, era una disculpa, y Natasha sabía perfectamente que era una disculpa por los últimos quince días en los que él había estado distante y distraído, con la cabeza puesta (seguramente) en los estados unidos, en el complejo de los Vengadores. Suspiró.

—Era una broma, Sasha.

Steve sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Te gustan?

¿Gustarle?

Natasha amaba las flores.

Y las amaba porque siempre que le regalaban flores tras las presentaciones de ballet, amaba las flores porque le recordaban que ella había sido la mejor bailarina de su academia, amaba las flores porque tenían que ver con su vida en el ballet y no tenían nada que ver con su vida de espía. Ahora también tenían que ver con su vida con Steve.

Aquella era su primera cita.

Era la primera vez que le regalaba flores.

Era la primera vez que ambos se permitían caminar sin mirar sobre su hombro, sintiendo la zozobra de estar siendo perseguidos.

Flores.

Aquel día sólo podía ser perfecto.

.

En la noche, cuando por fin habían vuelto a casa, Natasha se había demorado un poco en la entrada del edificio, recogiendo la correspondencia, Steve se había adelantado para poner las flores en agua y comenzar a preparar la cena. La pelirroja entró al ascensor distraída, revisando los remitentes de los sobres. Cuentas, peticiones para la profesora Alianova, una invitación a Moscú que ella rechazaría con una sonrisa y la excusa perfecta.

El último sobre la tomó por sorpresa.

Un sobre blanco, sin remitente, sin notas encima, ni siquiera estaba cerrado. Alguna vez alguien le había entregado una nota así después de su última presentación como Giselle, pero ahora no estaba bailando. Abrió el sobre antes de salir del ascensor y se congeló con la mano en el pomo de su puerta.

Una línea nada más.

 _Sabemos quién eres en realidad y nos pondremos en contacto._


	5. Honeymoon

Steve miró confundido a Natasha, quien entró con el ceño fruncido y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación y cerrar de un portazo. El rubio se había quedado en la puerta y se preguntaba si su Nat lo habría visto seguirla, suspiró pensando en darle su espacio y se dedicó a arreglar las flores, a repartirlas en floreros ya que, ahora que lo veía bien, había comprado demasiadas.

Suspiró al percatarse de que en su trayecto, Natasha había tirado un sobre beige lleno de adornos rosa pálido y filigrana plateada. Una invitación a presentarse en Moscú con su grupo de adolescentes y tener la oportunidad de ser observadas por el director de la academia de baile más grande del mundo. ¿Sería aquello lo que puso de malas a Natalia?

¿Por qué? Porque no quería ser vista seguramente. O tal vez su sueño era bailar en el teatro de Moscú y ahora que era una ex agente fugitiva no podía hacerlo. Tal vez la habían ofendido con aquella invitación, tal vez sólo se trataba de un mal entendido y ella no debía bailar.

O tal vez ella quería bailar ahí y sabía que no podía.

A Steve le dolió la cabeza de tanto estar pensando en tantas cosas y suspiró dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina, donde retomó el periódico donde lo había dejado por la mañana.

El dolor de cabeza le hizo preguntarse si de verdad debería seguir leyendo un periódico local, pero si algo había aprendido de Nat sobre cómo sobrevivir y ocultarte, era estar bien enterado de la situación del entorno en el que te estuvieses moviendo, suspiró dándose cuenta de que fracasaría como espía si se trataba de averiguar qué le pasaba a Natasha; ella era una maestra del engaño que fácilmente podría ocultarse del mundo. Pensó en eso un momento. Él había pasado demasiado tiempo buscándola cuando había iniciado, y había gastado todos los recursos que le quedaban, todos los favores que le debían y cada dólar en su bolsillo.

Recordaba cómo era andar por el mundo a ciegas, y así había sido hasta que un viejo amigo había tenido piedad de su alma.

T'Challa ni más ni menos.

Suspiró al escuchar la puerta abrirse de nuevo y luego la regadera, sonrió pensando en que los primeros días viviendo con ella, la pelirroja había insistido en andar envuelta sólo en la toalla con tal de molestarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas, ahora adoraba verla así.

Steve apagó la estufa y se sentó en la barra, con la vista puesta en el periódico, preguntándose por qué demonios Natasha no tenía televisión. Irkutsk era un pueblo pequeño y lleno de casas de madera, la mayor parte del lugar parecía sacado de un cuento medieval, ellos vivían en una de las zonas urbanizadas y aunque el departamento no era los lujos a los que ella podría haberse acostumbrado siendo parte de los Vengadores, para ambos, tener un lugar cómodo y acogedor se había vuelto prioritario sobre tener un lugar lujoso que les recordara su pasado pulgada a pulgada.

Sonrió cuando una pila de folletos desacomodados aterrizaron en el periódico que tenía sobre la barra, levantó los ojos topándose con la mirada coqueta de Natasha, quien sonreía de medio lado enarcando una ceja, como haciendo una pregunta.

— ¿Qué?

—Vacaciones de verano. Ya no estás dando clases, ¿O sí?

—No. —Murmuró revisando los folletos, todos de guías turísticas, todos sobre diversos lugares cercanos a donde ellos estaban. — ¿Mongolia?

Natasha rodó los ojos arrebatándole ese folleto y lanzándolo al otro extremo de la barra antes de poner uno sobre todos los demás y componer una sonrisa suplicante. —Vamos a acampar al Baikal.

Steve observó la fotografía del enorme lago al atardecer, la pareja sentada frente a la fogata al lado de una casa de acampar y soltó una risa. Él amaba los campamentos de su infancia.

— ¿De dónde salió esto?

—Quieren que vaya a Moscú en las vacaciones. —Soltó quitándole importancia. Aquello tomó a Steve por sorpresa. ¿No le iba a ocultar nada al respecto? —Y yo tengo la excusa perfecta para no ir con ellos.

— ¿Y cuál es esa excusa perfecta?

—Tú y yo tenemos una luna de miel pendiente. Y no será New Jersey, pero el lago no tiene nada de malo y la verdad es que no lo conozco.

Steve enrojeció hasta las orejas al escuchar la referencia. Sí, entendía la referencia, recordaba perfectamente los días que había pasado con Natasha "al estilo de Natasha" huyendo y ocultándose de Rumlow y de medio S.H.I.E.L.D. (O de HYDRA, pensándolo mejor) Recordaba haber estado en un centro comercial con ella buscando Dios sabía qué, que le había dejado Fury en una USB de la agencia. Recordaba el beso, recordaba la adrenalina de creer que estaban por descubrirlo y sentir la tranquilidad al darse cuenta de que no todo el mundo conocía su rostro.

— ¿Nunca has acampado ahí? —Soltó sorprendido, echándole un vistazo al folleto que la chica le había entregado minutos atrás.

—Dejémoslo en que nunca he acampado por diversión. En ningún lugar en el que haya acampado. En toda mi vida. Y tú tienes pinta de ser Boy scout.

—Kind of… —Murmuró leyendo la información. — ¿Cómo quieres llegar?

—En una pieza si no te molesta. ¿Cenamos?

* * *

5 Honeymoon.

Kasumi Van Hellsing: Muchas gracias por el comentario, me gusta mantener los personajes fieles así que saber que te gusta la manera en lo que los estoy manejando me alivia. Gracias por el comentario y estaré encantada de saber qué opinas del resto.

Kuchi-San: Amiga! Si te contara jajajaja pero ya irán leyendo lo que venga, por lo pronto, les dejo la tregua antes de la tormenta y a ver qué pasa. Voy a tratar de actualizar una vez a la semana, dependo de la carga de acá, ¿de verdad te gusta? jaja #RomanogersTeam 4 ever jajaja

Sajonia-Weimar: No, sencillo no va a ser, pero les quiero dar un último respiro antes de la tormenta. Muchas gracias por las sugerencias de lugares, definitivamente pronto estaré escribiendo ese paseo nocturno, gracias por seguir comentando, ¿Algo que te gustaría leer? Saludos

* * *

Natasha sonrió de oreja a oreja ante el nerviosismo de Steve al momento de comprar los boletos del tren, le arrebató el dinero de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él antes de dedicarle una sonrisa al hombre de la taquilla, que tenía rostro de matón.

—Es nuestra luna de miel. —Comentó entusiasmada encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole una mirada soñadora a Steve, ganándose una respuesta cargada de sarcasmo por parte de su interlocutor.

Aquel hombre (muy ruso, pensó Steve), compuso la misma expresión de Natasha y trató de arremedar el tono para responder. — ¡Qué bien! —Pero luego volvió a su expresión hosca y extendió una mano. — ¿A dónde quieren sus boletos? —Natasha compuso una expresión de pucheros y le dedicó una mirada a Steve, como pidiendo auxilio. Si no conociera tan bien a la rusa, creería que de verdad estaba pasando por damisela en apuros.

—A Slyudyanka.

Ahora que se acomodaban en el vagón de primera clase, con las maletas ya puestas en sus respectivos apartados, ambos estaban sentados en silencio, Natasha con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Steve, observando sus dedos entrelazados. Sonrió cuando Steve jaló sus manos y le plantó un beso en los nudillos antes de cerrar los ojos. Tres horas de viaje en tren podían ser una vida completa sin nada que hacer, y como la ex agente se negaba a entablar alguna conversación, él optaría por dormir un rato.

Natasha por otro lado no podía disfrutar la quietud. Pensaba en la nota que le habían dejado. Se la había llevado a la ducha y había permitido que el agua desbaratara el papel llevándose cualquier evidencia de su existencia. El agua también le había dado claridad a ella.

¿Qué importaba si sabían quién era?

Ella igual podría tomar el siguiente tren a donde fuera y no volver jamás. No sería la primera vez que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Ahora, se llevaría a Steve con ella, no lo volvería a dejar atrás como cada vez que le pasaba algo bueno en la vida. Pensó en que tal vez aquella nota era una advertencia implícita de "Le diremos a Sasha quién eres en realidad" sin saber que "Sasha" en realidad conocía bastantes detalles oscuros de ella misma. No sabía todo, nadie sabía todo sobre ella y le gustaba que así fuese, seguiría siendo un rompecabezas infalible.

Suspiró pensando seriamente en decirle a Steve algo de la nota, pero luego pensó en que no era necesario preocuparlo todavía. Apenas habían frenado las pesadillas del rubio, lo último que quería era provocarle un colapso nervioso por una tontería. Seguiría como hasta ahora iba.

Sonrió cuando él entreabrió los ojos y enterró la nariz entre los cabellos rojos de ella.

Steve aspiró profundo.

—Tú siempre hueles muy bien. —Murmuró somnoliento.

—Y tú hablas ruso muy bien. ¿Pero qué tal unas lecciones de inglés, profesor?

Steve soltó una risa por lo bajo abriendo los ojos y topándose con la sonrisa coqueta de la pelirroja.

— _Let's review the lesson two?_ —Sugirió recordando su primera noche en el apartamento de la espía y sonriendo ampliamente. La canción seguía sonando en su cabeza cada vez que veía a la chica vulnerable. Después de todo, noche a noche ellos seguían construyendo su historia. —All Right.

Natasha sonrió ampliamente al escuchar todas las historias que tenía pendientes con Steve, se preguntaba cómo un grupo de estudiantes soviéticos podían ser tan carismáticos con un profesor pero luego pensó en que eso no era cosa de soviéticos, era cosa de Steve Rogers que tenía un don natural para ganarse el corazón de las personas.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada al escuchar a Steve decir que uno de sus estudiantes había aprendido un par de albures y groserías en inglés, la risa la soltó cuando escuchó a Steve admitir que, al escuchar el lenguaje florido y fluido de su estudiante, no había podido evitar pararse en jarras y espetar la palabra "Lenguaje" como un regaño implícito, sintiéndose de nuevo de vuelta a la época en la que había sido "El capitán lenguaje" para su equipo.

—Ay Rogers, nunca vas a cambiar. —Soltó ella antes de jalar a Steve por el cuello y plantar un beso en sus labios. ¡Cómo amaba esos labios!

Steve suspiró ante el contacto con la espía y no pudo evitar entreabrir la boca y emitir un gemido por lo bajo cuando su chica cerró el puño en torno a sus cabellos, arrancándole un escalofrío mitad dolor, mitad placer. Ella aprovechó ese momento para aventurar su lengua por las comisuras de la boca del americano y arrancarle otro jadeo.

La ex agente sonrió maliciosa rompiendo el contacto y echó un vistazo sospechoso a su alrededor antes de preguntar. — ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en un tren?

— ¡Nat! —Exclamó sorprendido, abriendo los ojos más de la cuenta. Ella sabía la respuesta: No.

Pero sí en otros lados y ella llevaba el record de cada sitio.

—Tranquilo. —Pidió percatándose de que la piel chinita no era la única reacción física que había tenido Steve ante aquel comentario. —Hay demasiados niños en éste vagón.

.

Aunque la idea original había sido acampar en Angasolka a orillas del lago, un vendedor ambulante había terminado por convencer a la pareja de pasar una noche en la Isla más visitada de la zona, habían llegado a un hostal pequeño dónde dejar sus cosas y Natasha había rentado dos bicicletas.

Recorrer la isla habría sido una aventura de no ser porque el pueblo contaba con una avenida principal y basta, y tuvieron que arreglárselas para andar con las bicicletas turisteando por toda la isla a lo largo del día.

Steve se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de lo llenas que parecían las calles, que al mismo tiempo parecían estar vacías por completo, gente hablando con un acento muy marcado, alegando en las calles, hablando en murmullos y a veces hasta gritando, todos con atuendos rústicos que combinaban perfectamente con la finta que tenía el lugar.

Natasha pedaleó hasta un risco, donde hizo un alto inesperado y señaló la costa de la isla diciendo una palabra que Steve no había aprendido aún según él. Nerpa. Consideró seriamente no preguntar al respecto puesto que Natasha estaba haciendo equilibrio en su bicicleta, señalando a la playa mientras repetía una y otra vez. — ¡Rápido, Steve, voltea antes de que se sumerjan de nuevo! Son nerpas, Steve, nerpas.

Steve soltó una carcajada al comprender que "Nerpa" hacía referencia a una foca que sólo habitaba el Baikal y sonrió más ampliamente al ver a Natasha emprender una carrera cuesta abajo para tratar de alcanzarlas y hacerles una fotografía de cerca.

Parecía una niña pequeña en navidad.

La primera noche la pasaron en el hostal preguntándose si sus cosas seguirían completas. Natasha tenía experiencia pasando noches en hostales y sabía perfectamente que debía dormir abrazada de sus pertenencias, dentro de lo posible, hacer almohada la maleta aunque eso fuese incómodo, al menos así se asegurarían de no perder nada. Pero la gente que se alojaba en aquel lugar se veía tranquila. Claro, Natasha no confiaba en las apariencias, ella era experta en no hacerlo.

Sonrió cuando Steve se acurrucó contra la pared. (Habían pegado el equipaje de ambos a la pared por petición de la rusa). Natasha se acurrucó contra el pecho de Steve y permitió que la envolviera entre sus brazos para protegerla del sereno. Aunque el día había sido cálido, la noche era fría.

Natasha se quedó dormida rápido, pero Steve tardó más en conciliar el sueño.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Natasha bailando ballet en un teatro enorme, vestida como cisne blanco, mostrando un gesto inocente hacia el público, lo siguiente que veía era su traje de cisne cubierto de sangre y ella recibiendo un disparo.

Tenía que hacer algo para frenar sus pesadillas, que no lo dejaban dormir. Ya pensaría en algo, por el momento, lo mejor para él y para su estado emocional era hacer caso a Natasha, porque la rusa había alegado que aquellas vacaciones, el inicio de su luna de miel, no eran sólo la excusa perfecta para ella no ir a Moscú, también era la oportunidad que él tenía para relajarse un rato.


	6. Promesas

Steve y Natasha sonrieron de oreja a oreja cuando por fin encontraron un lugar para olvidar los equipajes y dedicarse al eco-turismo. Steve sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas cuando vio a la espía luciendo un traje de baño de dos piezas bastante revelador y dirigiéndose al lugar en el que prestaban los equipos de buceo, no pudo ocultar su indignación cuando un par de hombres le dedicaron una mirada a la pasada.

¿Qué debía hacer? Si se portaba territorial, bueno, a algunas mujeres les gustaba sentirse protegidas al lado de quien amaban, pero hablando de Natasha, a ella le gustaba saber que Steve sabía que ella podía defenderse sola. Sin embargo, recordaba una charla sostenida la noche anterior en la que él le había preguntado cómo se decía de corrido "Deja en paz a mi chica" en ruso, no por la charla en sí misma, sino en el hecho de que Natasha había soltado una carcajada diamantina antes de hacer la traducción y la manera en la que se había colgado de su cuello antes de besarlo profundo y pausado. Tomó una respiración profunda y se acercó a los hombres del muelle, que seguían viendo el trasero de su novia.

—Si se les perdió algo, también conmigo lo encuentran. —Espetó ardiendo en celos.

—No nos digas. —Respondió uno esquivando la mirada de Steve y dirigiéndose hacia el muelle, el capitán estuvo a punto de responder, pero la voz de Natasha atrajo su atención.

— ¿Sasha? —Steve la miró con una mueca y sonrió al verla con el traje de neopreno abierto en toda la extensión de su espalda. — ¿Me ayudas? —Tuvo que recurrir a su fuerza de voluntad al ver la espalda desnuda de su novia. Se quitó la camiseta ante el repentino cambio de temperatura y subió lentamente el cierre, permitiéndose acariciar la espalda de Natasha en el transcurso, deleitándose en cómo la piel se le ponía chinita por ahí por donde pasaba los nudillos. Sonrió besándole una mejilla, ajeno a todas las miradas que les dedicaban las personas a su alrededor.

—Cuando dijiste que era nuestra luna de miel... —murmuró en su oído y abrazándola por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. — ¿Estabas consciente...?

— ¡Vamos a bucear! —Soltó divertida avanzando para buscar el traje de steve.

* * *

6 Promesas

* * *

Caminaban lentamente al lado del lago, arrastrando los pies y sintiendo el sereno de la noche. Ya llegarían al lugar en el que se habían hospedado esa mañana y se asegurarían de que estaban sus cosas completas (como si realmente importara algo de eso con una vista tan impresionante frente a sus ojos); la luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre las aguas calmadas del lago y el agua parecía extenderse hasta el horizonte ante la inminente oscuridad. Sólo algunos puntos de luz al otro lado en las montañas interrumpían la inmensidad que parecía ser esa mancha negra, Steve sonrió cuando los dedos de Natasha se le escaparon de la mano y ella le tomó el brazo para recargar la cabeza en su hombro.

Suspiraron al unísono. Recordaba que un par de meses atrás, la pelirroja se había quejado de estar suspirando como una tonta cada varios segundos, ahora ya no se resistía tanto a la idea de parecer enamorada, no tonta.

Steve sonrió cuando las manos de Natasha vagaron hasta su espalda baja, y aunque él esperaba que la pelirroja se detuviese en ese punto, ella continuó con su movimiento, aventurando sus manos en un terreno que ya conocía bastante.

—Nat... —Murmuró sonriendo mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja. —No comiences una guerra.

—Nunca inicio guerras que no pueda terminar. —Murmuró antes de lanzar sus brazos en torno al cuello del rubio y trenzando una pierna en torno a su cadera. Steve soltó un jadeo por lo bajo y sonrió ante la mirada lasciva de Natasha.

El trayecto hasta la posada fue largo desde ese momento. Entraron como sombras sin ser descubiertos y cuando por fin trabaron la puerta con seguro, todo aquello que habían pensado en hacerse el uno al otro pareció tonto. Sonrieron sonrojados y, por primera vez desde que todo había iniciado, Steve tomó la delantera. Apresó el rostro de Natasha y plantó un beso tímido en sus labios antes de darle una mordida tan suave que consiguió encender todas las terminaciones nerviosas de la pelirroja. Amaba y odiaba en partes iguales cuando Steve le mordía los labios, porque la llevaba al cielo con ese gesto tímido, pero al mismo tiempo le quitaba todas sus armas, la dejaba a merced de aquel soldado, que ya había aprendido suficientes rutas en su cuerpo para guiarla al placer.

Sonrió. No emitiría un ruido más allá de un leve gemido o un gruñido por lo bajo, muy, muy bajo.

Steve puso sus manos en la cintura de Natasha y las fue bajando lentamente hasta tomar las caderas de la pelirroja y pegarla a su cuerpo, ella soltó un jadeo por la sorpresa al sentir el cuerpo de Steve contra el suyo y darse cuenta de que algo en su entrepierna se negaba a quedarse en su lugar. Ella sonrió al sentir el cosquilleo de la barba de Steve, quien deslizaba los labios por su piel, buscando un hueco en su cuello para comenzar a plantar besos tímidos que ardían como el fuego pero que daban un alivio a su piel como pocas cosas lo hacían.

Sonrió cuando Steve comenzó a masajear sus glúteos y ella aprovechó ese gesto para poder levantar las piernas y apretarse contra las caderas del soldado. Él ahogó un gemido perdiendo el equilibrio un momento, pero luego avanzó dos pasos y se acomodó en la cama con Natasha bajo su cuerpo, siguió plantando besos y mordiscos por todo su cuello mientras desabotonaba lentamente los pantalones de la pelirroja.

Ella jadeó al sentir las manos calientes de Steve recorriendo sus piernas en toda su extensión. Si acaso, él paseaba apenas las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel de ella y los escalofríos que iniciaban en su piel, terminaban recorriéndola hasta el punto más profundo de su ser, provocando excitación y alivio. Soltó una risa involuntariamente cuando él trató de sacarle las calcetas y poder quitarle los pantalones por completo, aún le hacía cosquillas cuando la tomaba con tanta delicadeza y ella no había terminado de hacerle saber que había zonas de su cuerpo que eran sensibles pero no de la forma adecuada si él quería llegar más profundo.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Steve le dedicó una mirada de disculpa, pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de placer cuando Steve tiró de sus piernas para pegarla a su cuerpo de nuevo. Él se quitó la camiseta en un movimiento y se sostuvo sobre el cuerpo de Natasha, acorralándola con esa mirada de zafiros, que de pronto se había convertido en un océano profundo.

En un movimiento rápido invirtió los papeles, no le gustaba sentirse acorralada, así que consiguió tumbar a Steve en la cama y le tomó las manos, colocándolas en sus costados, guiándolo para levantar su blusa lentamente, deleitándose en la expresión de excitación del soldado y en la presión que comenzaba a ejercer la entrepierna de él contra su propio centro. Sonrió abriendo más las rodillas para hacer ella presión de regreso sobre Steve, arrancándole un jadeo controlado y consiguiendo que la piel desnuda de su pecho se pusiera chinita de todo a todo. Sonrió cuando él desvió las manos hacia su busto y comenzó a masajear sus pechos con movimientos circulares y lentos, delicados pero bruscos que consiguieron que la espía lanzara la cabeza hacia atrás.

Hacía meses que no se tomaban tanto tiempo para entregarse el uno al otro, principalmente porque la espía solía ir directo al grano y para cuando Steve acordaba, ella ya lo tenía desnudo y a su merced, demasiado concentrados ambos en aquel vaivén de caderas como para pensar en otra cosa. Ese día era distinto.

Natasha se levantó de la cama y se puso de pie frente a Steve, que la miró confundido. ¿Por qué frenaba en medio de aquello?

— ¿Recuerdas esa canción de John Legend que pongo en casa?

— ¿One Woman men? —Gruñó excitado al ver a la espía. Natasha llevaba una blusa de botones, justo ahora cubría su cuerpo hasta poco debajo de las caderas, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, consiguiendo que Steve se pusiera de malas al ya no tenerla a su merced.

— ¿Recuerdas el ritmo? —Murmuró haciendo ochos con la cadera y retrocediendo un paso mientras se llevaba las manos al primer botón y lo soltaba. Soltó el segundo revelando la línea que formaban sus pechos cuando usaba el sujetador "correcto". Steve tragó saliva duro cuando la vio girar sobre sí misma y comprendió de qué iba aquello.

La chica bailó un poco más frente a él antes de soltar el siguiente botón. Steve tragó saliva cuando ella le dio la espalda y mostró su blusa abierta. ¿Alguna vez le había hecho un striptease antes?

Sonrió jadeando cuando ella le lanzó su blusa a la cara, Steve se arrebató el pedazo de tela rápido solo para hundir su nariz en ella y aspirar profundo mientras Natasha le daba la espalda y se desabrochaba el sujetador en un movimiento lento y sensual.

No pudo contenerse más, se puso en pie y él mismo tomó los tirantes entre sus dedos, deslizando las manos lentamente por los brazos de Natasha hasta sostenerla por las muñecas, la empujó hasta la pared, donde sostuvo ambas manos de la espía sobre su cabeza en un movimiento rápido y pegó su cuerpo al de ella. La escuchó gemir ante el contacto de su torso desnudo contra la espalda de ella y sonrió introduciendo una mano en la ropa interior de Natasha.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan al borde y no lanzarte sobre mí? —Espetó Steve al sentir la humedad de la pelirroja, sintiéndose perplejo y excitado en partes iguales.

—Tu expresión. —Admitió ella antes de ahogar un gemido al sentir las caricias hábiles de Steve, que deslizaba sus dedos formando círculos en torno a su centro. Por unos minutos se limitó a emitir gemidos por lo bajo, indicándole al soldado que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, pero llegó un punto en el que ella misma ya no pudo tolerar más aquellas atenciones. Necesitaba más.

Mucho más.

Empujó a Steve con su espalda y consiguió sacarse la ropa interior antes de tumbarlo en la cama y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Steve estaba jadeando ante la imagen desnuda de Natasha. Ella paseó las yemas de los dedos por todo el pecho de Steve hasta enterrar los dedos en su cabello y jalar su rostro hacia atrás. En cualquier otra circunstancia ese gesto le daría rabia al capitán, pero a como estaba, emitió un gruñido mitad reclamo, mitad placer y le permitió a la espía profundizar un beso que inició en su cuello pero que tomó rumbo hacia su ombligo.

La espía se había tomado su tiempo para ir plantando besos y relamerse los labios cada vez que se recorría por el pecho de Steve. Sonrió al verlo estremecerse y se entretuvo un poco más paseando la lengua alrededor del ombligo de Steve, consiguiendo que jadeara por la sorpresa y levantara el rostro.

—Nat… —Murmuró extasiado cuando la pelirroja desabrochó el pantalón de Steve y le arrancó el sobrante de ropa en un movimiento, dejando todo el cuerpo de Steve libre.

El rubio se enderezó un poco, ofreciéndole una mano a Natasha, ella la tomó antes de colocarse sobre Steve y tomar su miembro con la mano libre. La pelirroja sonrió ante la expectación de Steve y, de un movimiento, se acomodó sobre su amante para que él entrase en ella.

Steve le abrazó la espalda baja e hizo presión ahí para hundirse más profundo en Natasha y ambos emitieron un gruñido bajo y sensual. ¡Dios! Steve de verdad amaba escucharla gemir. Aunque estando en una posada familiar, poco podría escucharla. Ella podía ser silenciosa casi sin inmutarse, él en cambio estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no jadear.

Natasha hizo un movimiento circular con la cadera arrancándole un gemido a Steve, ambos compusieron una expresión de Sorpresa y luego ella le tapó la boca con ambas manos en un gesto divertido. Steve aprovechó que Natasha estaba desarmada para colocarla debajo de él y comenzó con su danza, un vaivén rítmico pero sin prisas que conseguía que la piel de Natasha se erizara cada pocos segundos. Al verla ahí, haciendo gestos y conteniendo los jadeos, no pudo evitar acercar su boca al cuello largo y pálido de su amante antes de comenzar a plantar una serie de besos y mordiscos.

—Steve… —Murmuró en un susurro, atrapando la oreja del rubio y mordisqueándole el lóbulo en un gesto sensual. Él gruñó en respuesta, consiguiendo un gemido bajito por parte de la pelirroja. Steve sonrió. Ahora sí ya podía decir que conocía el gesto de la espía.

Arqueó la espalda para quedar a la altura del pecho de Natasha y planto besos, lengüetazos, mordiscos y chupetes a ambos senos, consiguiendo que ella le encajara las uñas en la espalda.

La tenía al borde.

—No aguanto… —Confesó la ex agente en un gemido. —No duraré mucho más.

Steve soltó una risa gutural y aumentó el ritmo en las caderas, Natasha tardó unos segundos en acoplarse al ritmo, pero al cabo de un instante estaba danzando a la par de Steve, encajando las uñas en la espalda de su amante, sintiendo cómo él le mordisqueaba el cuello y le arrancaba más y más jadeos de placer y gemidos suaves y contenidos.

En un arranque de valor, Natasha invirtió los papeles, quedando de nuevo sobre Steve y subiendo aún más el ritmo de su danza. Steve le tomó las manos para darle un mejor soporte y enfocó sus ojos en el cuerpo de Natasha, que reaccionaba al ritmo de la espía. Sintió la excitación subir al ver cómo ella movía desde las caderas hasta el vientre para lograr golpes más profundos y duros, sintió los tirones en sus manos cuando Natasha hacía palanca en su agarre para llegar más profundo, se deleitó en la manera en que los cabellos rojos se movían en armonía con todo el baile y llegó a su punto máximo cuando vio la expresión de la espía, llegando a su propio clímax y tratando de mantener el ritmo para que Steve terminara también.

Él volvió a cambiar, Natasha estaba a su merced con las piernas trenzadas en torno a su cadera ahora que Steve había quedado de nuevo sobre ella, la pelirroja hizo muecas recibiendo cada estocada que Steve daba, y perdiéndose en su propio placer. Y ahí, aferrado con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda de su espía, Steve bajó el ritmo de caderas al sentir que su propio clímax iba terminando.

Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, Steve hundió el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Natasha, sonriendo al sentir el cuerpo sudado de su amante y cómo ella misma respiraba agitada tras la danza, sacó los brazos de debajo de la espalda de la pelirroja y suspiró tratando de levantarse para no aplastarla con su peso, sin embargo, Natasha cerró sus brazos frágiles en torno a la espalda de Steve para detenerlo.

—Está bien. —Murmuró en un jadeo. —No me molesta. Puedo respirar. —Añadió tratando de convencerlo de permanecer ahí. Si bien le costaba un poco de trabajo, era soportable y ella adoraba sentir el peso de Steve sobre su cuerpo.

Él asintió suspirando y volvió a acomodarse sobre ella, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza de ella, permitiéndole abrazarle la espalda. Natasha suspiró también mientras recargaba su sien contra la cabeza de Steve y sonreía.

Soltó una risa antes de murmurar. — ¡Dios! Pensé que te daría un infarto. Mira que a tu edad hacer cardio de ese nivel… —Steve gruñó en respuesta, empujándose dentro de Natasha consiguiendo que ella ahogara un gemido. Con cuidado salió de la espía y se tumbó a su lado, aferrándose a ella con una pierna y un brazo, recargándole la cabeza en las clavículas. —Te amo. —Murmuró sin darse cuenta, sonrió cuando Steve levantó el rostro sorprendido, mostrando una sonrisa amplia y mirada de sorpresa. — ¿Qué?

—Dilo otra vez. —Pidió ocultando el rostro contra el cuello de Natasha. Ella sonrió permitiendo que una lágrima se le escapara.

— ¿Lo del cardio?

Steve se enderezó un poco para poder mirar a Natasha a los ojos, con expresión de reclamo, ella paseó una mano por el rostro del soldado, acariciando su barba antes de delinearle la boca con el pulgar y sonreír.

—De acuerdo, me tienes. —Admitió alcanzando la boca del rubio con sus propios labios. —Te amo, Steve Rogers. —Murmuró antes de besar lento al capitán.

.

Casi para el amanecer seguían despiertos. Habían pasado mucho tiempo sin decir nada, sólo escuchando las respiraciones del otro, preguntándose cuánto más duraría aquella tregua silente. Se sonrieron el uno al otro cuando Natasha sorprendió a Steve recorriéndole la espalda con la mirada y soltó una risa ante el sonrojo del capitán.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste, Steve? —Murmuró La pelirroja enderezándose un poco para ver mejor el rostro de su amante. — ¿Cómo diste conmigo?

—Bueno, Clint dijo…

—Con razón tardaste tanto. —Soltó divertida.

—Ja-ja. Dijo que sería difícil encontrarte. Agoté mis favores para conseguir pistas, pero al final fue sólo cuestión de hacer una llamada. Hablé con T'Challa un día para saber cómo está yendo todo con Bucky y se me ocurrió decirle que te echaba mucho de menos.

— ¿Así? Nada más.

—Más o menos. Le dije… bueno, todos mis lamentos. Lo que te he dicho a ti de haber separado a los vengadores y eso. Dijo que no siempre podemos tomar decisiones sencillas, y que un buen líder toma las decisiones difíciles en los momentos indicados, que debía dejar de preocuparme.

—Aleluya. —Exclamó divertida sintiendo cómo Steve la apresaba un poco más fuerte.

—Le dije que pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en ti. En que tú eras la única a la que no había contactado al final y que me preocupaba que estuvieses bien. Él me dijo que podía ayudarme con eso pero que debía guardar el secreto.

—Justo el que estás revelando en éste momento. —Ironizó sonriendo.

—No estoy diciendo nada. Tenía acceso a la tecnología que necesitaba para encontrarte y decidió que era buena idea ayudarme a contactarte. Parecía conmovido con mi momento de debilidad.

—Ahora resulta que te hago débil.

—No. No tenerte me hacía débil. —Admitió en voz alta, arrepintiéndose casi al instante. Natasha sonrió conmovida ante aquello y se enderezó para mirar a Steve a los ojos.

—Te amo. —Repitió antes de posar su cabeza de nuevo contra el pecho del soldado.

—Sí sabes que el ferri parte en una hora ¿Verdad? Deberíamos vestirnos y arreglar las maletas.

—Aguafiestas. —Espetó levantándose y dirigiéndose a la regadera.

.

El viaje de regreso fue lento y ambos se sumieron en el sueño, acurrucados uno contra el otro en los asientos del tren después de que Natasha reclamara por enésima vez no haber viajado en otra clase. Sonrió cuando escuchó a Steve roncar por lo bajo, un ronroneo tímido y dulce, hasta para roncar era considerado. Sonrió despertándolo en la estación correspondiente y, con todas sus cosas listas, se encaminaron de vuelta a casa.

Estaban tan cansados que podrían haberlo pasado por alto, pero en un último instante, Natasha se percató de que la puerta de su hogar estaba entreabierta. Tomó a Steve por la muñeca y lo obligó a detenerse, le hizo una seña para que él viera la puerta e inmediatamente empujó a Natasha tras de sí. La miró con intensidad antes de murmurar tan bajo que ella apenas escuchó a pesar de tener la boca de Steve pegada a su oído. —Llama a la policía.

Steve entró en silencio y se movió hasta el interruptor de luz, donde había ocultado un bate. Lo tomó encendiendo la luz y se quedó mudo un momento. Toda la sala de estar estaba vuelta arriba, los muebles estaban destrozados, libros tirados en todos lados, las lámparas en el suelo. Y cada habitación por la que pasó lucía la misma devastación.

Natasha cayó de rodillas llorando al ver su estudio, con todos los espejos reventados y el piano destrozado, y lloró ahí hasta que Steve volvió a su lado y la abrazo, arropándola en su regazo meciéndose ligeramente de atrás adelante para tranquilizarla.

—Es nuestro hogar, Steve. Destrozaron nuestro hogar. —Murmuró entre sollozos escuchando el corazón del rubio, que la apresaba con fuerzas. —Destrozaron nuestro hogar.

—Tranquila. Tranquila. Está bien.

— ¿Cómo va a estar bien? Destrozaron nuestro hogar. Nuestro. Nuestro.

Steve sintió el corazón hecho un ovillo al ver la mirada suplicante de Natasha al decir aquella palabra. Porque para la espía no era importante la casa, tenían el dinero para arreglar todo y estaban asegurados, el problema era que se habían metido con ellos, con su "nosotros" y habían destrozado las pruebas físicas de que ellos estaban ahí.

—Todo estará bien. —Prometió Steve apresándola con más fuerza. Y por un instante, ella le creyó. Permitió que las palabras de Steve se llevaran el dolor por un momento, creyó en que realmente podrían salir de aquello y se entregó al llanto.


	7. Amenaza

Natasha estaba sentada en medio de la sala de estar. Steve había enderezado los sillones y le había llenado las manos de calor restregándoselas con las propias antes de depositar una taza humeante con te. Le echó una cobija a los hombros y se sentó a esperar a su lado.

La policía no se hizo esperar mucho, Steve hablaba con ellos de pie a unos metros de Natasha, ella tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, en realidad no veía nada, no podía concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos y su mente revoloteaba de idea en idea, preguntándose quién habría hecho aquel desastre.

Una mujer se sentó a su lado, la pelirroja apenas hizo consciente que su nueva acompañante llevaba puesto el uniforme de la policía, se limitó a sonreírle cuando ella le pasó un brazo por los hombros en un apretón cálido pero efímero, antes de volver al lado de su colega y seguir interrogando a Steve.

Levanto la vista para analizar la escena y se preguntó cuántas veces a la semana la policía tendría que atender emergencias como aquellas. Suponía que en Norteamérica pasaba a menudo, pero Irkutsk era un lugar pequeño y alejado de las grandes ciudades. Sintió el peso del cansancio sobre sus hombros, el sueño por el viaje en tren y tres días de estar haciendo ecoturismo, caminando entre la isla y conociendo el Baikal. Sonrió recordando que la última noche, ella y Steve habían dado un paseo nocturno a las orillas del río, permitiendo que el agua bañara sus pies y sintiéndose, por primera vez en meses, seres humanos comunes y corrientes.

Las manos de Steve recorriendo su espalda, las caricias a la luz de la luna, su silueta recortada contra la negrura de la noche y luego la expresión de sorpresa cuando la ex agente se había desnudado para lanzarse a nadar al agua, invitando a Steve a acompañarla.

La taza resbaló de sus manos hasta el suelo, donde se hizo añicos.

Natasha parpadeó rápido, se había quedado dormida un momento, en un instante tenía a Steve en cuclillas frente a sí, tomándole ambas manos con delicadeza, suplicándole que se recostara ahí mismo. Las miradas de los oficiales la hicieron sentir insegura y ella permitió que Steve le tomara la cintura y la guiara hasta la habitación. La base de la cama estaba deshecha pero el colchón estaba casi intacto y tendido en el suelo con un par de sábanas limpias cubriéndolo. Natasha se recostó ahí permitiendo que Steve la arropara y cuando por fin se quedó sola de nuevo, lloró hasta el cansancio. Lloró hasta dormirse otra vez.

* * *

7 Amenaza

Sajonia-Weimar: Lamento muchísimo la demora, he tenido la cabeza en todos lados menos donde debo. Pronto irás sabiendo cuáles son las decisiones que nuestros personajes van tomando, y concuerdo, creo que en las películas dejan claro que Natasha no es frágil, pero trae tantas cosas en la cabeza que en algún punto debía romperse. Para bien o para mal. Gracias por leer la historia. Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Les había tomado varios días volver a dejar la casa como estaba antes del incidente, lo que más había tomado tiempo era el estudio de baile que tenía Natasha dada la instalación de los espejos, pero cuando todo había quedado de nuevo en su lugar, ella no había dudado un segundo antes de volver a bailar ahí. En la academia de baile tanto como en la escuela, Steve y Natasha habían recibido comentarios y pésames de parte de todos sus allegados, alarmados por lo que había ocurrido. Ambos habían sabido mantener las emociones a raya y asegurar que lo importante era que ambos estaban con bien y que lo material, como fuera, podrían recuperarlo.

Natasha estaba agobiada. Se sentía física, mental y emocionalmente puesta al borde. Se sentía desequilibrada e irascible, cualquier cosa podría detonar una crisis. Supuso que algún día tenía que pasar. Durante años había perfeccionado la técnica de sumergir su dolor y sus demonios en lo más profundo de su mente, esperando olvidarlo algún día. Claro, siempre con la posibilidad de que en algún momento, todo el dolor y la rabia contenidos explotaran y pasaran factura con intereses.

Steve entró al estudio sin hacer ruido y se detuvo al observar a Natasha sentada en el suelo con las piernas bien extendidas y pasando un cutter por la suela de sus zapatillas nuevas.

— ¿Nat? ¿Qué haces?

—Quebrando mis zapatillas. —Respondió con resentimiento mientras doblaba la zapatilla hasta conseguir que la suela se despegase de su lugar.

Steve abrió los ojos como platos y corrió a arrebatarle el cutter de las manos a Natasha, lanzó lejos la zapatilla y le apresó ambas manos a la espía con expresión de contrariedad.

— ¡Nat! No hagas esto, pensaba que bailar era tu vida.

Ante la expresión perpleja del soldado, Natasha no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada sonora y tintineante. Las risas le ganaron terreno y le tomó varios minutos recomponerse de su breve ataque de histeria, permitiendo que las carcajadas le ayudaran a drenar el cansancio que tenía hasta que le dolió el estómago y por fin pudo calmarse. Recargó la frente en las clavículas de Steve y suspiró antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

—Bailar _es_ mi vida. Y quebrar las zapatillas es parte de lo mismo. —Steve puso una expresión de confusión que Natasha habría querido fotografiar para la posteridad. Se contentó con saber que aquella expresión sólo la vería ella en mucho, mucho tiempo. Soltó una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla de Steve, deleitándose en la suavidad de su barba. Sonrió suspirando cuando ella al fin habló de nuevo. —Tiene clavos, y la suela está dura, así tendrán mejor agarre cuando pise y todavía debo coserle los listones para amarrarlas en su lugar. Steve, es un ritual casi sagrado que tenemos las bailarinas, no es un acto de anarquía y autodestrucción.

— ¿De verdad? —Murmuró inseguro, cerrando los ojos al tacto de la pelirroja.

—Lo prometo.

Steve suspiró antes de asentir y levantarse, recuperó el cutter y se sentó al piano, observando a Natasha con detenimiento.

— ¿Y le haces esa masacre a todas tus zapatillas?

— ¿Masacre? —Espetó sarcástica mientras rallaba la suela con el cutter componiendo una sonrisa amplia y sádica. — ¿Masacrarlas yo a ellas? ¿Has visto cómo me dejan los pies? No es una masacre, es una venganza justa y necesaria.

Steve soltó una risa por lo bajo y encaró las teclas del piano antes de hacer sonar el Waltz número 19 de Chopin. Natasha sonrió de oreja a oreja sin levantar la mirada de sus zapatillas y siguió haciendo su trabajo.

Después de la tormenta, un instante de calma al lado de Steve en su reconstruído refugio era justo lo que necesitaba para volver a sentirse humana. Poco a poco, sentía que su corazón se había ido descongelando, y aunque era algo doloroso, cada vez volvía a sentirse más humana. Los últimos días se había dado cuenta de lo rota y perdida que estaba.

Bueno, tal vez, Steve la había encontrado.

Suspiró poniéndose de pie en su lugar, con sus nuevas puntas puestas y en espera de que Steve iniciara una nueva pieza.

El americano la vió y enarcó las cejas en una pregunta silente. ¿Qué toco?

— ¿Te sabes el Acuario de Saint-Saëns?

Steve soltó una risa, e inmediatamente después, sus dedos se deslizaron a toda velocidad por las teclas del piano, tocando la introducción de la pieza que su pelirroja pedía. Ella compuso una expresión de sorpresa y cuando por fin pudo reponerse de la impresión, exclamó. — ¡Hey, hey! ¡Para! ¡Vuelve a empezar! Pero avísame. —Se colocó en el centro del salón y tomó posición. —Ya, cuando quieras.

.

Natasha llegó a la academia con los audífonos a todo volumen, aislada y estresada por el trayecto largo, sonrió leyendo los labios de la gente para no interrumpir su música y fingió no estarlos ignorando, asintiendo o negando con la cabeza de vez en cuando. Agradeció con un murmullo cuando Anya le entregó un par de sobres y siguió de filo hasta el estudio de baile donde daría la primera clase.

Solía llegar al menos media hora temprano para poder calentar y dedicarse a sus propios pensamientos mientras las adolescentes bailaban, ya le haría caso a la correspondencia luego.

Por primera vez en todo el mes, por primera vez desde que habían saqueado su casa, por primera vez desde que había construido a Alianova, se sentía tranquila. Porque Alianova era una maestra de ballet y nada más, una madeimoselle que se ganaba la vida enseñando, la viuda negra podía quedar atrás y ya. Sonrió y suspiró cuando vio al último grupo de chicas alejarse a la puerta. Una muchacha alta, pálida y albina regresó sobre sus pasos para despedirse de ella y pedirle algún consejo para mejorar su fouette.

Estaba a punto de salir del estudio cuando recordó los sobres que había recibido. La mayoría cartas de los padres en agradecimiento a la notable mejora de sus hijos e hijas en su técnica, y aquello habría sido "lo normal" de no ser por el último sobre que revisó. Un sobre media carta de color gris, lo abrió quitándole importancia hasta que se percató que dentro del mismo venía una serie de fotografías impresas, todas tomadas en la distancia, todas de ella. Atrás de cada una de las fotografías venía un escrito pequeño, los datos de la fecha y hora en que habían sido tomadas las fotografías, el tiempo en el que se había quedado en cada lugar y la frecuencia con la que visitaba aquellos sitios.

Al final venía una carta escrita a computadora. Aquella gente debía saber lo que hacía, y estaba segura de que no encontraría huellas digitales ni ningún indicio de quién había enviado aquel sobre, pero pensó en que no perdía nada con revisar. Se puso sus guantes para no contaminar más el sobre y desdobló el papel.

 _¿Deberíamos llamarte Alianova o deberíamos usar "Natasha Romanova" para referirnos a ti? No sólo te encontramos, sino que también encontramos tu perfecto nido de amor con Sasha Novikov. ¿El ingenuo sabe que eres la legendaria Viuda negra? ¿Qué pensaría el pobre al darse cuenta de que la mujer con la que comparte la cama es una traidora a la patria?_

 _El día quince de éste mes, al punto de las once de la mañana, dirígete a la estación del tren, encontrarás a una mujer llevando una gabardina blanca con el símbolo de la_ Red room _en la espalda, ella te entregará información de un objetivo que debes eliminar cuanto antes. También te entregará las herramientas necesarias para hacer dicho trabajo._

 _Si quieres seguir manteniendo tu identidad en secreto, si quieres que tu adorado Sasha esté a salvo, haz lo que te decimos._

Natasha arrugó el papel en una mano y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no destazar las fotografías en medio de una serie de gritos. Tomó todo, lo puso de nuevo en el sobre y se lo guardó en la maleta. Salió hasta recepción donde encontró a Dima sentado al escritorio y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Dima, querido. ¿Tienes un minuto?

—Para ti siempre tengo un minuto. —Admitió saliendo de detrás del escritorio.

— ¿Tienes tu trituradora de papel? —Inquirió con aires ingenuos mostrando el sobre gris. —Me ha llegado esto y no quiero conservarlo. Romperlo y quemarlo sería espléndido.

Dima soltó una risa por lo bajo. —Tienes una forma cruel de tratar a tus admiradores, Alía.

—Tengo novio. —Añadió como si aquello fuera suficiente respuesta.

—Y yo tengo una trituradora y un cuenco de metal. Vamos. —Ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocineta de la escuela, donde cortaron el sobre y Dima les prendió fuego a las tiras en la tarja de acero inoxidable.

—No era de un admirador. —Admitió Natasha mientras veía el fuego consumirse. —Era una amenaza de un mal crítico.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Alía?

—En Moscú nos amenazaban con tanta frecuencia que me acostumbré a quemarlas. —Mintió fingiendo hastío. —Era una carta tonta, atacaba mi talento y mi dedicación. No es importante.

—Y por esas cartas fue que compré una trituradora de papel. Pero quemarla es…

—Liberador. —Comentó Nat con una sonrisa. —Es una forma de no permitir que me afecte. Simbólico.

—Qué bonito. —Murmuró al final Dima, distraído mientras observaba el fuego. Borraron lo último que quedó de las cenizas abriendo el grifo y Natasha besó ambas mejillas de Dima antes de salir.

—Eres un ángel.

—Alía, mañana seleccionarán el elenco para Giselle y para la reina cisne.

—Fingiré demencia y no vendré a trabajar. —Admitió sonriente.

—Serías la perfecta Giselle.

—Y no quiero ser Giselle. Pero tal vez considere ser Clara ésta navidad. Quién sabe.

Sonrió saliendo de la academia y se encaminó a casa, mirando sobre su hombro cada tantos pasos, preguntándose si justo en ese momento le estarían tomando una foto.

Brincó en su sitio cuando sintió su celular vibrar y atendió a la llamada con aires distraídos, pero se quedó helada al escuchar la voz distorsionada al otro lado de la línea. Alguien no quería ser reconocido.

— _Justo ahora Sasha está muy guapo, con su camisa a cuadros y su suéter beige. Tengo a un francotirador apuntándole al pecho, ni sentirá qué fue lo que lo mató._

— ¿Quién eres? —Espetó furiosa sintiendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — ¿Qué quieres?

— _¿Qué quiero? Quiero que dejemos de jugar al gato y al ratón. La Red Room te necesita de nuevo al servicio y como parece ser que olvidaste todo tu entrenamiento y volviste a la fragilidad de las emociones humanas, nos hemos servido de eso. Ahora, querida. Sasha. Su vida está en peligro a menos de que aceptes vernos en el lugar y la hora acordados en la carta._

— ¿La carta? —Musitó la pelirroja desconcertada.

— _La carta, querida, la que acabas de quemar. Mañana harás una presentación espléndida y volverás a los escenarios de Moscú como una delicada reina cisne y matarás a los blancos que te indiquemos._

— ¿Y si me niego? —Se atrevió a lanzar un último desafío al aire, rezando, rogando porque realmente no tuviesen a Steve en la mira. — ¿Qué va a pasar?

Natasha escuchó un disparo, sintió su corazón partiéndose justo por la mitad, pisó el acelerador a fondo rogando por no haber cometido una estupidez, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Steve, su Steve, estuviese bien.

Escuchó el sonido de su celular y tuvo que resistir al impulso de lanzarlo por la ventana para deshacerse de él. Pero amarró el auto con el freno de mano para contestar. El nombre de Sasha Novikov aparecía en pantalla.

— _Nat. —_ Murmuró aliviado el capitán mientras Natasha rompía en llanto. — _¿Estás bien? Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, dijeron que ocurrió en varios lugares al mismo tiempo, hay muertos por todos lados. Uno literalmente cayó a mi lado con una bala en la frente. ¿Dónde estás?_

—A unas calles, amor. Llego en seguida. —Soltó tratando de recuperar la compostura.

— _Veo tu auto. —_ Exclamó aliviado comenzando a trotar. Natasha lo vio inmediatamente, alto, más alto que el resto. Estaba desesperada, tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que la razón por la que no había podido salir del auto era porque tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, pero una vez fuera, salió corriendo hasta lanzarse a los brazos de Steve y trenzar sus piernas en torno a las caderas del capitán, plantándole un beso apasionado, lleno de lágrimas, rabia y ganas de pegarse un tiro ella sola en ese mismo instante. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer una vida llena de secretos y desesperación? Se sentía extraviada como pocas veces en su vida había estado. Y justo ahora, ni siquiera entre los brazos de Su Steve Rogers se sentía en casa.


	8. Carta despedida

Tomó una respiración profunda antes de su siguiente movimiento. Estaba tensa, sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo alerta de cualquier cambio a su alrededor, ya casi había olvidado esa sensación, casi. Pero el cuerpo se había negado a olvidar y una parte de ella, un rinconcito de su mente que era sádico y cruel, se alegraba de recordar.

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo, ella no dudó en contestar al darse cuenta de que el nombre "Sasha Novikov" aparecía en pantalla. Sonrió amplio para que su voz sonara congruente, aunque por dentro sintiera que la consumía la rabia y el dolor.

—Hola amor. —Sabía que esas dos palabras conseguían que Steve se estremeciera, porque, aunque su relación ya había dado varios pasos, a veces ella era tan independiente que conseguía hacer brotar todas las inseguridades de Steve. Sonrió cuando él le preguntó dónde estaba, él seguía nervioso por los asesinatos que habían ocurrido dos semanas atrás y ella podía entender esa parte, sin embargo, estaba tranquila de saber quién los había cometido y que no se repetirían. Aunque eso representara volver a formar parte de lo que había considerado su pasado. Ahora el pasado no era oscuro. Ella era la oscuridad. —Pasé a comprar unas cosas para mañana, para la academia. No tardo en agarrar camino para la casa. —Se reacomodó el teléfono entre el hombro y el oído para poder tomar el rifle de largo alcance con las dos manos.

Puso la carga en su lugar sin hacer ruido, entreabrió la persiana y sonrió cuando Steve comenzó a hablar de la cena y de los preparativos. Casi lo había olvidado, casi. Pero Dima le había recordado justo a tiempo para hacer algo al respecto.

Aquel día cumplían otro mes de relación. Y podría haber parecido algo tonto celebrarlo, ella misma habría creído que no tenía sentido y que era una ridiculez infantil y hueca, pero Steve tenía un buen punto para que ella quisiera celebrar. Habían estado viviendo al filo todos esos meses, a punto de morir tantas veces que las fechas importantes, por ingenuas que fuesen, de verdad eran importantes.

— _Muero por tenerte aquí_ —Había murmurado Steve al otro lado del teléfono, con una añoranza tal que a Natasha se le heló la sangre. Ella también quería estar a su lado, no había nada que ella hubiese querido más en ese momento. Pero debía mantenerlo a salvo.

— ¿Me esperas un momento? —Murmuró en la línea. Puso el teléfono en espera y disparó. Fue un movimiento rápido, puso el rifle en posición en media fracción de segundo y al instante siguiente, su víctima había caído al suelo con un agujero en un costado de la cabeza.

Dejó el rifle, dejó todo tal cual lo había encontrado y se dirigió a la sala de al lado. Un hombre (muerto) yacía en el sillón con una pistola en la mano. Natasha, con cuidado de no alterar de más la escena, tomó la mano que sostenía el arma, llevó el cañón a la boca del cadáver y disparó.

Y tras acomodarse de nuevo el bolso al hombro, retomó la llamada con Steve.

—Perdona, tenía que pagar las zapatillas.

— _Descuida. ¿Te veo en un rato?_

• = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = •

8 Carta despedida

Kasumi Van Hellsing:Lamento mucho la demora al actualizar, he estado con mil cosas en la cabeza y me hago bolas yo sola, espero que disfrutes de éste capítulo y me encanta saber que sigues leyendo. Gracias por el apoyo

• = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = •

Steve se removió entre las sábanas, sintiéndose cansado y adolorido.

¿Cómo era posible que la mujer que dormía junto a él pudiese levantarse tan tranquila cada mañana después de lo que ocurría por las noches? El ballet no podía ser la única respuesta, debía haber algo más.

Suspiró dándose cuenta de que una pieza de encaje descansaba en la almohada vacía, seguramente Natasha estaría en la cocina preparando el desayuno, Steve tomó la pieza de lencería y sonrió recordando la tarde anterior.

Natasha había entrado al departamento, había plantado un beso tímido y casto en los labios de Steve antes de lanzarse a la ducha alegando estar muy cansada y prometiendo no tardar. Steve por su parte había puesto la mesa para dos y ambientado el lugar para una velada romántica, cena a la luz de las velas y todo incluido; cuando Natasha, con voz seductora había dicho "Feliz cumple-mes" no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba al voltear.

La espía usaba un _baby-doll_ negro con encaje rojo. Braguitas negras de encaje con listones y adornos en un tono carmesí que invitaba al pecado, ligueros y medias, tacones altos de aguja. El cabello le iba suelto y en caireles, cayendo sobre sus pechos de una forma provocativa y seductora que sólo podía equipararse a su expresión. Steve había perdido el habla.

Y había disfrutado muchísimo tener a Natasha a su merced mientras él deslizaba los ligueros lentamente con sus dientes hasta quitárselos a la chica antes de lanzarse sobre ella.

Ella había prometido cederle el control total durante esa noche sólo por ser un día festivo, y casi se había arrepentido al instante cuando Steve le había ordenado que no se moviera. ¡Dios! Sentir su barba, sus labios, sus manos recorrerle todo el cuerpo y no poder responder había sido una cosa, pero sentir que su hombre metía la mano en su ropa interior y comenzaba a introducir en ella, lento, deliberadamente lento, uno de sus dedos, eso había sido su perdición. Ella estaba al borde y esta vez no se había limitado en nada. Sus gemidos habían llenado la habitación, consiguiendo que la erección de Steve casi fuera algo doloroso, pero él había demostrado un autocontrol impresionante y ella estaba a punto de romper a su promesa.

Steve se estiró en su lugar, repentinamente incómodo ante las reacciones de su cuerpo por los recuerdos. Se levantó tratando de calmarse un poco y se dirigió a la cocina, donde efectivamente, Natasha preparaba el desayuno.

Se iba a acercar a saludar pero se quedó helado al percatarse de que Natasha no llevaba camiseta… o sujetador.

—Hola guapo. —Comentó coqueta encarándolo, pero no pudo agregar nada más ya que la boca de Steve tomó posesión de la suya y ella se aferró a sus caderas con las piernas, permitiendo que Steve la guiara de nuevo a la habitación.

.

Steve sonrió con ganas cuando vio a Natasha hacer la última reverencia en el escenario. Suspiró y sonrió sólo porque la espía lo estaba mirando, pero algo en sí mismo le decía que la sonrisa de ella era tan falsa como la de él.

Desde el día de los asesinatos en el pueblo las cosas parecían ir tranquilas. La gente había seguido adelante y habían logrado dejar atrás el horror que aquellas muertes habían logrado causar, pero él estaba intranquilo. No porque temiera por su vida o por la de Nat, sino porque se había dado cuenta de que la espía no era sincera. Ella sabía perfectamente que él confiaría en sus manos la vida, era sólo que no estaba seguro de por qué, en aquellos momentos prefería no hacerlo.

Se puso de pie para aplaudir. Algunos otros lo siguieron y de pronto, medio teatro estaba ovacionando a la gente en el escenario. Aunque no sintiera la sinceridad de Natasha, tenía que reconocerle el esfuerzo, tenía el pie derecho lleno de moretones. Había pasado un mes perfeccionando su cisne negro y lo había hecho de urgencia. La solista y la suplente habían contraído una especie de tifoidea y no habían podido bailar. Aquello parecía trágico y providencial puesto que ahora, Natasha tendría que ir a Moscú con la academia para presentar el lago de los cisnes y Giselle. Ella debía estar muy feliz por aquello, amaba el ballet. Pero su expresión vacía y carente de emociones dejó en claro que ella no sentía nada en aquellos momentos.

Steve suspiró cuando bajó el telón y esperó a que la mayoría de la gente se retirara. No quería tener que abrirse paso entre las multitudes, de todos modos, tenía acceso a la parte trasera del teatro, para el brindis con los bailarines. Sólo los familiares podían participar en aquella fiesta.

Echó una breve ojeada a su alrededor antes de dirigirse a los camerinos. Suspiró para serenarse y se acercó a las puertas para recuperar las grabadoras que había ido ocultando en el lugar, diminutos dispositivos circulares hechos de vibranium y tecnología que, estaba seguro, no entendería ni aunque hubiese nacido en esa época. Recuperó el último y trató de volver por el pasillo, encontrándose de frente con Dima.

El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo? —Espetó hosco.

—Sí. Buscaba a Alía, no la encuentro por ningún lado y...

—Todas las bailarinas se encuentran en la fiesta. Y, a menos que tengas una invitación para hoy...

Steve jaló aire, fingiendo sorpresa con tal naturalidad que a Dima no le quedó de otra más que creerle. —Perdona, no, no estoy de colado en los camerinos. Soy Sasha. —Sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco el boleto para la fiesta y le dedicó una sonrisa a su interlocutor. —Es la primera vez que vengo a un evento de éstos. Alianova no me explicó nada y pensé que sería cortés de mi parte pasar a recogerla, no sabía que...

— ¿Sasha Novikov? —Interrumpió Dima relajando la expresión. —Sí. Alía no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti. Vamos. —Añadió al final, dándole una palmada fuerte en el hombro y comenzando a caminar a su lado. —Me dijo que venías esta noche, moríamos de la curiosidad de conocerte.

.

Cargó a Natasha hasta su cama. La espía estaba agotada, le dolían los pies y las piernas de forma alarmante y ella estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Steve le quitó los zapatos y la arropó antes de besar su frente y salir de la habitación. Natasha enderezó un poco la cabeza, extrañada.

—¿No te quedas conmigo?

—Perdón, tengo que terminar de calificar unos exámenes para mañana. En seguida te alcanzo.

—No debiste quedarte en la fiesta. —Se quejó la espía acurrucándose. —Debiste pedirme que nos fuéramos y te habría seguido. A donde fuera.

Steve sonrió sintiendo aquellas palabras como algo sincero. Natasha había tomado demasiado vodka y esperaba que aquellas palabras fuesen el resultado del exceso de alcohol en su sistema, aunque nunca la había visto ebria, así que no podía asegurarlo.

Se sentó a su computadora y colocó las perlas sobre el teclado, justo como Shuri le había indicado, e inició su búsqueda.

Pasó cerca de dos horas escuchando las grabaciones de lo que se decía tras bambalinas y cuando creyó que tanta paranoia no lo estaba conduciendo a nada, la voz de Natasha resonó en sus oídos.

— _Ya te dije que se acabó._ —Sonaba furiosa, pero tratándose de ella, no podía estar seguro. — _Ya me chantajearon suficiente con sus amenazas. No lo haré más._

— _No, Natalia, esto no se acaba hasta que nosotros ya no te necesitemos._ —Era la voz de una mujer, sonaba mayor y amenazante, y algo en la voz de Natasha cuando respondió, le dijo a Steve que aquello no podía ser nada bueno. — _Recuerda que tenemos a Sasha en la mira todo el tiempo. La última vez la bala fue a parar a un metro de su cabeza, pero la siguiente no estamos seguros de a dónde acabará todo._

— _Ya fue suficiente, acabé con sus objetivos._ —Por un instante, la voz de Natasha sonó suplicante, quebrantada, justo como su espíritu estaba. — _¿Qué más quieren que haga?_

— _Irás a Moscú. Te presentarás como una hermosa reina cisne y esperarás nuestras instrucciones._

— _No puedo estar yendo y viniendo a la capital._ —Murmuró aliviada, como si hubiese encontrado la excusa perfecta, como si se estuviese salvando inmediatamente sólo por sus siguientes argumentos. _—En cuanto entre, me reconocerán y me arrestarán. Se supone que estoy de incógnito._

— _Ya solucionamos eso, Natalia. Puedes ir y venir por toda Rusia a tu antojo siempre que cumplas con nuestras peticiones. ¿No lo extrañas? ¿Ser Natalia Romanova? Irás a Moscú._

— _Alía._ —Escuchó una voz al final del pasillo. — _Terminan los interludios, sigues._

— _Ya voy._

Steve suspiró quitándose los auriculares. De pronto se sintió mareado por toda la información que acababa de recibir. No eran muchas palabras, pero el contenido pesaba como el mundo entero y él sabía perfectamente por qué.

Sintió náuseas. Natasha nunca fue una mujer a la que fuese sencillo amenazar. Lo estaban utilizando a él para tratar de acabar con ella. Tal vez lo mejor sería irse de ahí un tiempo, distanciarse sin decir nada para que ella estuviese a salvo y pudiese escapar de aquello. ¿Pero si se iba, qué haría? ¿A dónde iría de todos modos? ¿Dejarla sola era realmente una buena idea?

Tenía el collar.

Steve le había obsequiado una zapatilla de ballet. A simple vista pasaría por oro blanco, aunque él supiera que estaba hecho de vibranium en realidad, eso y que tenía un rastreador incluido. En momentos como aquellos de verdad agradecía la tecnología indetectable que Shuri y T'Challa le habían proporcionado. Aunque fuesen regalos y el rey de Wakanda constantemente le recordase que se trataba de obsequios hechos sin generar deuda, él seguía sintiendo que cada vez le debía más y más cosas al rey.

Suspiró. Debía dormir al menos media hora o enloquecería. Sabía que debía proceder con calma, el cansancio era suficiente como para no querer enterarse de nada, pero aún con todo y eso, huir sin que su Nat se enterase no parecía una idea tan descabellada.

¿Cuánto hacía que estaban juntos? ¿Ocho meses?

Bueno, estaba a punto de tirar todo eso a la basura.

Se puso de pie en su lugar, cerró el portátil, tomó las perlas y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación. Natasha dormía profundamente, aferrada a su almohada con ambas manos mientras sonreía. Steve se acercó hasta ella y apartó algunos mechones de su rostro.

Suspiró antes de inclinarse a besar su frente y se retiró al sentirla removerse en su lugar. Lo último que quería era despertarla.

Si se iba en ese momento lo más seguro era que ella lo odiaría, sobre todo si se iba si explicaciones, pero cómo explicarle que había pasado casi un mes completo espiándola, tratando de verla dar un paso en falso, cometer un desliz para atraparla y confrontarla respecto a las sospechas que tenía. No tenía manera de explicarlo, no podría admitir que había dudado de ella durante media fracción de segundo. Tenía que ir y volver, tenía que irse, tenía que contactar a alguien y, si lo estaban observando, entonces no podría hacerlo.

Suspiró llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, desesperado. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Le dejaría una carta.

Los estaban observando, era cierto. Pero podía decirlo en una carta.

Claro que, si ella sabía que él no la estaba dejando, entonces ellos también lo sabrían, quienes quisiera que "ellos" fuesen.

Sintió ganas de gritar, de llorar, de lanzar maldiciones, de reclamarle a Natasha la desconfianza que parecía seguir teniendo, tenía ganas de desquitarse con alguien, pero sabía que aquel comportamiento no conduciría a ningún sitio ni a ninguna solución.

Por un momento recordó todas las noches que había compartido con Natasha en aquel lugar, en su refugio personal. Recordó todas las veces que tuvo la piel desnuda de la pelirroja a su merced, todas las veces que la escuchó gemir de placer. Recordó también todas las veces que despertó a su lado, sintiendo cómo ella se aferraba a él con fuerzas, como si temiera que Steve fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento, recordó todos los desayunos, todas las citas, todos los regalos que le había hecho para seguir conquistándola, recordó también todas las veces en las que ella se había sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras murmuraba un "te amo" atropellado, lleno de pánico puesto que ella había echado afuera cualquier posibilidad de amar y enamorarse, sabiendo que ella había renunciado a cualquier atisbo de felicidad pero que había admitido que podría ser feliz a su lado. Suspiró evocando la primera vez que Natasha le había dicho un "Te amo" y volvió la vista a la chica.

Se sentó a la mesa, en la cocina. Tomó una hoja, tomó pluma y comenzó a escribir.

No sabía si se iría realmente, no sabía si tendría las fuerzas para abandonar su hogar junto a Natasha, pero escribir la carta por lo pronto calmaría un poco sus ansias asesinas.

Sabía que debía dejarle un mensaje, pero también sabía que no podía ser obvio.

Suspiró.

 _No puedo seguir con esto. Me cansé de los secretos._

Arrugó la hoja y la lanzó al otro lado de la mesa. Qué manera tan bruta de iniciar.

 _Sabes que te amo._

Demasiado cursi.

 _No quiero seguir así._

¿Qué, ahora era la chica de la relación? Steve suspiró frustrado. Debía ser algo sencillo, algo que se notara a simple vista y que ella pudiese descubrir.

Asintió para sí mismo, casi como si se diera permiso, y volvió a iniciar.

 _Alía. Nat tienes idea de cómo duele decirlo. Ttengo que ser siencero contigo. Aasí jammás llegaremoso a nada. Tengo miedos dee admitir qque te fallé y quue sé que teienes ottras cosas een a mmente, peroe enn aestos momentozs no puedo seguir aapoyandoter, y deboo irne._

Sentía que le temblaba la mano al estar escribiendo aquello, por un instante rogó internamente que Nat fuese capaz de entender que él no quería irse y que lo mejor era hacerlo, no podía ser muy obvio, no podía escribir mucho, no podía dejar algo que cualquiera pudiese entender, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar. Habiendo iniciado la carta, sabía que debía irse al amanecer, sí o sí.

 _Vveras quue ees dificill en vverdad odecir eesto, peron no sadbíia cómo más deecirlo zsin hacer ddaño. Te amoi y por eso lo haga azsí._

 _Hasta pronto, Alía._

Tomó la carta, la dobló por mitad y entró de nuevo a la habitación, y viendo ahí a Natasha, no tuvo corazón para largarse en el instante. Guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se acurrucó a su lado, aún con el traje frac y con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo. Sabiendo que, si no se iba ahora, no se iría jamás. Besó la frente de Natasha y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose casi al instante.


	9. Balas

Podría decirse que era masoquista. Ella lo creía justo en ese momento, ahí, regodeándose en su dolor, sentada en el piso de su estudio mientras recargaba un brazo y la cabeza en el banquito del piano y observaba el espejo roto al fondo. Había lanzado las zapatillas con tal fuerza que había conseguido que el último espejo estallara en mil pedazos y saltara en distintas direcciones. La razón por la que creía ser masoquista era la música del fondo, una pieza de piano que resonaba en las bocinas. Steve la había encontrado de pura casualidad en Spotify, una pieza de nombre Fryderyk, interpretada por un tal Oskar Schuster. Una melodía triste y melancólica, efímera y bella al mismo tiempo. Claro que la versión que resonaba en las bocinas no era la versión de internet, Steve había grabado su propia versión para Natasha. Ella había insistido para poder llevarse un pedacito de él a sus ensayos.

Ahora la escuchaba para recordarse lo miserable que era.

La nota que Steve había dejado hacía dos noches descansaba en una esquina, hecha bolas. Los últimos dos días esa había sido su rutina, hacer bola el papel y lanzarlo lejos, maldecir por lo bajo, maldecirse internamente y contener las ganas de llorar pues sabía que si ella hubiese hablado con Steve y le hubiese dicho todo lo que pasaba, tal vez el no se habría hartado de los secretos. Pero esa era una parte de su vida: los secretos.

Se lo había advertido a Steve desde el principio, ella era un mar de secretos que funcionaban para cubrir unos a otros. Cada secreto que tenía funcionaba para mantener oculta una parte horrible de su vida, para mantener encerrado al monstruo que la Red Room había forjado en ella hasta convertirla en la asesina perfecta. Pero esos mismos secretos que habían mantenido al mundo a salvo de la viuda negra, también habían conseguido que su vida, se volviera miserable, que todo aquello que ella había construido de bello se desmoronara hasta dejar sólo las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue Natasha.

Soltó un grito desgarrador mientras lanzaba la bocina, esperando apagar el sonido con ese arrebato, pero la música siguió sonando fría y lastimera, se mantuvo al fondo para recordarle lo miserable que siempre había sido.

Steve había funcionado como un analgésico, algo que había mantenido adormecida la realidad, que ella no era ni nunca podría ser realmente feliz.

• **= • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = •**

 **9 Balas**

• **= • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = •**

—Suban más el arabesque. —Corrigió Natasha a sus estudiantes. —Mantengan la pierna en posición y el pie apuntado, los dedos también forman parte del pie. —Aquel día la amargura era demasiada, habían pasado ya nueve días desde la partida de Steve y la Red Room parecía haberla dejado en paz al fin. Ella podría dedicarse a dar clases en la academia, a seguir preparando a señoritas para entrar en un mundo cruel, competitivo, de rencores y venganzas viscerales, de un mundo que las destazaría por dentro antes de dejarlas brillar si es que sobrevivían. —Bajo lento, primera, plie y descansen. —Dijo al finalizar la pieza de piano. —Nos vemos mañana, practiquen ese arabesque, les sale espantoso.

Las chicas salieron en silencio de la sala, esta vez no hubo despedidas cariñosas ni besos en las mejillas. Hacía días que habían comprendido que la Alianova que habían conocido meses atrás se había esfumado junto con Sasha, sabían que ya no estaban juntos por chismes de Dima, pero no conocían los detalles, lo único que estaba claro ahora era el hecho de que la profesora les dedicaría miradas frías y palabras cortantes llenas de hastío y desesperación hasta que fuera el día de la presentación, y entonces las dejaría en paz hasta que iniciara el siguiente ciclo.

El salón se quedó vacío y Natasha pudo dedicarse a guardar sus cosas con tranquilidad, ahora que las más pequeñas habían salido de vacaciones no tenía que preocuparse por desalojar el salón para las madres que tomaban clases, se sumió en sus pensamientos sombríos el tiempo suficiente como para no percatarse de que una mujer mayor había entrado a la sala y la observaba detenidamente.

—Natasha. Tenemos tu siguiente misión.

—Terminé con ustedes. —Declaró decidida colgándose al hombro la mochila de gimnasio y encaminándose hasta la puerta sin dedicarle una mirada a la madame.

—No has terminado, Natasha. —Dos hombres entraron a la sala obstruyéndole la puerta. La pelirroja les dedicó una mirada seria antes de girarse y encarar a la madame, quien sonreía sardónica, mostrando los dientes.

—Yo terminé con ustedes, no hay una misión más que quiera completar para la Red Room, ya no tienen con qué atarme o con qué amenazarme. ¿Quieren matarme? Adelante. —Espetó furiosa, lanzando la mochila al piso y extendiendo los brazos en dirección a los hombres que habían entrado a la habitación.

Uno de ellos avanzó hasta Natasha y le entregó una caja.

—Alianova se presentará en Moscú, ya está todo arreglado. El día de mañana pasaremos a recogerla en su apartamento para llevarla al teatro y arreglaremos los permisos en la academia. Tenemos todo cubierto.

—¿Y si me niego? —Escupió amarga, dejando que sus hombros cayeran en un gesto de rendición.

—No te vas a resistir. —Anunció la Madame encaminándose hacia la puerta. —Esto es lo único que aún te hace sentir viva y lo sabes. Hasta mañana, Natasha.

La pelirroja sintió la fuerza abandonar sus rodillas, no quería creerlo, no quería ser el monstruo que la Red Room decía que era. No quería que ellos tuviesen razón, no quería que volver a ser esa doble agente de moral dudosa se convirtiera en su nuevo estilo de vida, y una parte de ella misma aún se estremecía al recordar los disparos perfectos, las víctimas a las que había eliminado en los últimos días, los objetivos con los que había acabado.

No porque nunca hubiese matado, sino porque había disfrutado mucho arrancar la vida a aquellas personas que se oponían a la Red, porque había sentido una satisfacción personal y casi animal en el fondo de su estómago cuando había tirado del gatillo y se había emocionado hasta las carcajadas cuando se había percatado de que sus objetivos habían sido eliminados limpiamente, y aquella emoción sólo había conseguido ir en aumento cuando los noticieros y periódicos habían mostrado a las víctimas, los rostros y fotografías de las quince personas a las que había asesinado desde que habían amenazado a Steve, quince víctimas de asesinato y ocho más, acusados de ser los asesinos y haber cometido suicidio después.

Ella era la autora de todas esas muertes.

Tomó sus cosas y decidió irse a casa.

.

Se había terminado una botella de vodka antes de volver a ponerse las puntas y comenzar a entrenar por su cuenta en su estudio personal. Era la última noche que pasaba en ese lugar, la aprovecharía al máximo. En unas horas más debía tomar una decisión. Huir y volverse indetectable de nuevo o esperar a que la extrajeran y la llevasen a Moscú.

Puso por enésima vez Fryderyk en las bocinas y comenzó una danza que ya sabía demasiado bien, entregándose al movimiento unos instantes antes de sentir las fuerzas fallarle en las rodillas, no estaba bien colocada, tenía la cadera floja, tenía las puntas adoloridas. Bajó tallándose los ojos, frustrada por la sensación de fracaso que la había acompañado desde que Steve se había largado. Se dirigió al piano, donde una copa de vino tinto la esperaba, dio un trago largo antes de volver a tomar la nota de despedida y desarrugarla.

La puso sobre la tapa del piano para observarla de nuevo.

Había leído esa nota mil veces, Steve era un obsesivo, ¿Por qué había cometido tantas faltas de ortografía? Si él todo lo hacía perfecto.

Dio un sorbo a la copa. Aquella pregunta la había asaltado mil veces en los últimos nueve días, no tenía sentido que Steve hubiese cometido esos errores garrafales. Golpeó la copa contra el piano tan fuerte que varias gotas saltaron hasta manchar la nota. Nat maldijo por lo bajo mientras levantaba el papel y lo secaba con el dorso de la manga. Suspiró observando la caligrafía de Steve, dándose cuenta de que las faltas de ortografía parecían estar escritas diferente. Toda la nota era extraña por sí sola, las letras de su impecable caligrafía parecían estar jaloneadas, como si hubiese escrito aquello contra su voluntad, podrían haberlo amenazado para que huyera.

No. Steve no se dejaba amenazar. Él no negociaba con terroristas.

¿Entonces?

Nat se percató de que una mancha había quedado justo sobre una de las letras sobrantes, y entonces algo no tuvo sentido para ella.

La rabia había ido pasando de a poco, dejando la desesperanza en su lugar, y después había venido la desilusión. Ya no le quedaba rabia ni rencor para Steve, ni siquiera para ella misma, y esa ausencia de emociones le había permitido hacerse más preguntas en torno a la nota.

Natasha suspiró.

Tomó una pluma roja de su mochila y volvió a recargarse en el piano, poniendo un pie en primera y colocando la otra pierna en _tendu_ para relajarse.

Encerró esa primera letra, una mancha de vino encerrada en tinta roja.

Steve no cometía faltas de ortografía, ¿por qué esa nota estaba llena de errores?

Encerró otra falta, y otra, y otra. Encerró todas las letras sobrantes en círculos, obligándose a sí misma a buscar algo donde estaba segura de que no existía nada más. Y entonces algo hizo clic en su mente tan fuerte que sintió un dolor físico.

Tomó otra hoja y transcribió una a una todas las letras sobrantes.

 _ **Teamosequeteamenazaronvuelvoendiezdiaz**_

Se paró en ambos pies y sintió náuseas. Se llevó la copa a la boca, vaciando el contenido de un trago, como armándose de valor, y en voz baja dijo. —Te amo, sé que te amenazaron, vuelvo en diez días...

Sintió el efecto del vodka mezclado con el vino, sintió el cansancio de las noches que no había dormido, sintió que su cuerpo se relajó al darse cuenta de que Steve no la había abandonado, sonrió como enamorada de nuevo, y se dijo a sí misma que era una tonta por dudar de las promesas de amor que Steve le había dedicado durante meses. Se dijo a sí misma que era una tonta por haber creído que Steve de verdad la había dejado. Se dijo que era una tonta por no preguntarse antes por qué Steve había cometido tantos errores en una nota de despedida cuando le había estado dejando cartas por meses. Cartas de amor, notas de buenos días o buenas noches, notas ocultas en su mochila del ballet para que las encontrara cuando estaba dando clases. Era un romántico empedernido, y había estado dejando cartas durante meses, obvio no iba a cometer un error con esa carta.

—Steve... —Murmuró Natasha sonriente, permitiendo que el mareo la embargara, se deslizó hasta el piso y sonrió apresando la carta contra su pecho, agradeciendo el maldito vino, que se había derramado en el piano. Sonrió levantándose y todo a partir de ahí fue confuso.

Un espejo estalló.

Otro más.

Pedazos de madera del piano brincaron en todas direcciones y luego el sonido abrumador, un ruido estruendoso. Disparos. Estaban disparando a su casa. Natasha corrió hacia la puerta del estudio y apenas tuvo tiempo para lanzarse al piso, una bala le había dado en el costado. La pared del fondo se vio cubierta de balas en un segundo, Natasha tuvo que luchar contra el dolor, que le había regresado un poco de su conciencia, la ayudaba a mantenerse alerta, pero el vino y el vodka nunca se habían llevado bien en su organismo, le costaba mucho trabajo mantener la vista enfocada.

Se arrastró hasta la habitación procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, se metió debajo de la cama, del lado de Steve, de donde sacó un arma. Era curioso, ella se había quedado de su lado los últimos nueve días, acurrucada en su rincón del colchón, guardándole a Steve su lugar, ahora tenía sentido creer que su subconsciente sí había comprendido el mensaje del soldado.

Se levantó con cuidado y apuntó a la puerta, escuchando pasos sigilosos y ordenados dirigirse a todos los rincones de la casa. Tenía la vista nublada y la mirada perdida, no podía enfocarse. Vio a una figura aparecer en la puerta, vestido de negro, todo salvo el casco, que tenía grabado el logotipo de la red room. Natasha sonrió disparando al rostro del agresor y fallando, recibiendo una bala muy cerca de la anterior. Ahogó un grito cayendo sobre la rodilla y vio a su victimario caer de lado. Escuchó golpes, disparos, gemidos ahogados de dolor y más golpes antes de entender que estaban peleando en la sala de su hogar.

Se sostuvo en una rodilla, sintiendo que no le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse consiente, levantó el rostro viendo una figura enorme aparecer, cubría toda la puerta, estaba perdida. Sintió unos brazos envolverla y levantarla y el perfume natural de Steve inundó sus fosas nasales.

Natasha abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que la barba de Steve era lo que le hacía cosquillas en la frente. Sonrió y soltó una risa tímida y débil a la par que sus ojos se deshacían en agua. Juntó fuerzas para hablar, pero aunque trató de decir algo más, sólo un gemido leve escapó a sus labios, tratando desesperadamente de sonar como un "Te amo".

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. —Dijo el soldad con voz autoritaria.

Y aunque creyó que le decía a ella, Natasha sintió el corazón dando un vuelco cuando otro hombre respondió. —Definitivamente, cap.

—Rápido, Sam, a


End file.
